World's Finest
by Bearquarter2008
Summary: When Mandark and Eustace Stritch plot to take over the world together, it's up to Jimmy and Dexter to set aside differences and save the world as partners. The symbol of hope for Retroville and the watchful Guardian of Megaville finally meet.
1. Prologue

196 Countries, billions of people, hundreds of schools, 2 boy Geniuses, 2 Laboratories.

One genius is a suburban Indiana boy, 11 years old, with a stunning IQ and a love for science. Usually, his inventions cause more harm than benefit for the city of Retroville, where most of the episodes a character with sub-normal intelligence misuses his inventions, but that never stops him from trying. Most of the time, he's busy saving the city from his own experiments gone wrong. When the situation seems impossible to resolve, he concentrates and says to himself, "Think, think, think!" and when the solution comes to him, he saves the world.

The other genius immediately got to building inventions and studying science since babyhood and developed so quickly, but his sister kept on wrecking his inventions. This carried on until he was 7 years old. Then, he found a secret place in his house that was empty and undiscovered. He decided to make this his secret laboratory and he would use it as a way to stay away from his sister. One day when he was 10, his sister was playing in his Room while he was in his lab and then she saw the bookshelf that led to his lab. She was confused as to why it would be there, she pulled a book out and discovered The Lab. This was how she first found out about it. Ever since then, the sister had always been annoying him in his lab.

One day, when the world needs both of our heroes, the 2 geniuses will join forces. But when?


	2. Chapter 1: Thanksgiving Plans

**Author's note: This takes place after the 2nd season of Jimmy Neutron and before the events of Dexter's Lab season 2. BTW: This story will have Sheen, so ****_Planet Sheen_**** is non-canon along with Jimmy-Timmy 3 and the 2nd half of Season 3. To me, Planet Sheen is a what-if. But without further ado, here's ****_World's Finest!_**

It was 11AM in the humble Indiana town called Retroville. The November morning was graceful, the birds were chirping, the adults were going about their daily lives, working, cleaning, cooking, everything. And there's a lot of anticipation going on in the town, because the Retroville University Rockets were going up against the Megaville Comets for the annual Thanksgiving Bowl.

**_Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Present_**

It was the last day of school before thanksgiving break, so the kids are excited. It's friday, and its the final day before the long break. But for Jimmy Neutron, the town's boy genius, for the first time in his life, he has no idea what to do for Thanksgiving. Normally, he does science before the big turkey dinner that is cooked terribly by Hugh, because he doesn't want to cook a bird for dinner.

_**A Nickelodeon Movies and Cartoon Network Production**_

_**Jimmy Neutron and Dexter's Lab in...**_

_**World's Finest**_

But this year, he's torn between going to the big game with his classmates and going staying at his home, working on projects for science in his lab, and eating one of Hugh's burnt Turkey.

Speaking of which, at Lindbergh Elementary School, everyone was fooling around at recess, playing sports and whatnot, everything is going great.

Well, almost great, because Jimmy is with his friends, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Cindy, and Bolbi, setting up a game recess football, well for the most part, Sheen is organizing it.

"Sheen, are you sure this is a good idea?" whined Carl, worrying that he's about to get hurt.

Sheen walked up to Carl and replied, "Of course it is! What better way to open up this year's Thanksgiving weekend then a little sport of Football?"

Jimmy replied, "Well, perhaps reading or preparing ourselves for a cold winter?" He shrugged, and had a glaring look.

Nick arrived, and chuckled, "Well, Neutron, if you want to be on the sidelines, then that's not my problem." Jimmy stuttered for a second.

He then spoke, "What is he doing here?"

Cindy then rolled her eyes, and then replied, "Because he's classic Nick, too cool to be invited to anything, but to crash any party or any activity." Cindy then looked at Nick and said swoonly, "I think it's kinda cute." Nick blushed at the moment, he winked at Cindy.

Jimmy rolled his eyes, and sighs angrily. Sheen walked over to his friend and said, "You know, Jimmy, I think the whole school is in the mood for football today."

Jimmy was confused, but then he saw almost his whole class walking towards the field. Everyone was confused, except Nick.

Butch then said, "Alright, Neutron! Prepare to be demolished!"

Libby then asked, "How do they know about the game today?" Libby glared at Sheen and placed one hand on her hip, and said, "Sheen, did you tell anyone about this?"

Everyone looked at Sheen. Libby did have a good point, Sheen probably has the IQ of Peter Griffin. Who can you trust with secrets when it comes to Sheen? No one.

Sheen shruged and nodded no. He then spoke, "What? Me? Tell a secret? No! Not even Ultra Lord keeps secrets..."

Nick inturupted Sheen and pointed at him. He then spoke, "Hey, Ultra-Doofus, hang on for a second." Then Nick looked at Carl for a second, as if Carl was hiding something.

"Carl?" Nick said, demandingly. Carl felt his heart beat, then he whimpered. Jimmy then glared at Carl.

"No you don't! CARL!" Jimmy shouted. Carl continued to whimper for a little longer.

"Carl!"

"Carl!"

"CARL!"

"Carl!"

Carl then screamed for a moment, being that he was under pressure, he always sucked at keeping calm under presure. He then said, "I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm good! I'm good." He took a few deep breathers, calming down.

Nick then made a quick cough. Carl started to hyperventilate.

Carl then shouted, "Jimmy challenged Butch!" Carl then fainted.

Everyone looked at Jimmy. Cindy was angered beyond limits.

Cindy then replied, "NEUTRON! Are you out of your oversized mind?! Don't you remember what happened last time you were competitive?!"

Jimmy then felt a little embarrased and angry. He does get carried away in competition, such as cheating in baseball, or making his father a headband that helped him perform better.

Jimmy then replied in anger, "Yes. I do remember, but that was in the past, to quote a man from a great book, "You can't repeat the past". In other words, that was a mistake, a mistake that won't happen again."

Sheen then said, "What are we waiting for?! Let's get to the game!"

Everyone cheered, and ran to the field, except for Jimmy, who was walking.

Jimmy sighs, and then thought, _"Why do I try to be the voice of reason? They never listen. Maybe I need this vacation this Thanksgiving Weekend."_ Maybe Jimmy was right. Maybe a vacation will help him.

Speaking of vacation, in the wonderful town of Megaville, everyone was going about their daily lives. Adults were at work, homes, volunteer service, ETC, while the children and adolcent teens were at school, In megaville, everyone in town was hyped for the big game between the Comets and the Rockets at Qualcomm Stadium, The home of the Chargers. Everyone was waiting for this game, well except for one person in particular, the town's boy Genius, Dexter Cavanaugh. He was more into inventions, science, mechanics, school and technology more than anyone. However, there's one thing stopping him from greatness, his loveable, innocent sister, Dee Dee. Every single time Dexter invents, Dee Dee wrecks his inventions, but only because she wants to spend time with Dexter.

At Huber Elementary school, there's always time for thanksgiving decorations...

Because the hallway is packed with thanksgiving decorations, and where is our boy genius? Dexter was just getting out of his class room, along with his friends:

_(Author's note: his friends were from D & DD)_

Brown Haired Boy - The Brown Haired Boy is a boy who has brown hair, blue eyes, and wears a green hoodie. His name was Andrew.

Black Haired Boy - The Black Haired Boy has black curly hair, yellow sunglasses, and a red jacket. He speaks with a slight accent. His name was Dean.

Blonde Haired Boy - The Blonde Haired Boy has blonde hair that covers his eyes and a white sleeveless shirt. He talks with a surfer dude voice and has a stuttering problem. His name was James.

Along with Douglas E. Mordecai III.

Dexter was relieved that Thanksgiving is around. Another weekend of inventions, another window of oppertunity.

Dexter then said, "Well, Andrew, the weekend is finally here. Another oppertunity to work on inventions in my laboratory." Everyone chuckled.

Mordecai replied, "Agreed, Dexter."

Dean then said, " You know, Dexter, there's more to life than inventing stuff. I know that you're technically a genius now, but that doesn't mean you have to spend your thanksgiving in the lab." Dexter was shocked at what his friend said.

Dexter then bursted into laughter.

While Dexter was laughing, Morecai replied, "Guys, you think Dexter's ever gonna stop? No way! That's in his blood, inventing!"

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Mordecai, we're about to be men someday, okay? That means a few things: I get a crush on Dexter's sister, you go on gambling river boat trips, and James goes ahead and makes beef jerky! That's what men do! And that's all recked because of his inventing!"

Everyone stared at Dean in confusion. Andrew then replied, "We litterally didn't do any of those things."

Dexter then calmed down. He then said, "Sorry, boys, but this Boy Genius isn't stopping as long is I make progress!"

A voice was heard, "Hi, Dexter!" This startled and annoyed Dexter.

Dexter then started to try to walk quickly to the exit, like a mouse going after a plate full of cheese.

Then out of the blue, a ballerina foot stepped in his way, Dexter then stopped, only to see his innocent sister, Dee Dee, stepping in his way.

"So, whatcha doin' for Thanksgiving? Making a shrink ray? Hmm? Hmm? A machine that can extract your rudeness? Or is it another dumb robot?" Dee Dee annoyingly asked.

Dexter was getting angry. He then yelled out, "Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" This silenced the whole locker area. Even Dee Dee's friends from balle' class was shocked into silence.

"You want to know my plan for the weekend?!" Dexter replied.

"You know it!" Dee Dee replied, winking at her brother.

"It is great! That's what it is!" Dexter shouted.

Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Well?" A voice was heard. Then everyone looked at the entry door to the right and saw someone and gasped.

It was Mandark.

Mandark then said, "Yes it is I, Mandark, and I have proof that Dexter has nothing to invent this Thanksgiving Weekend, therefore proving that I'm the better man!" Mandark did his casual laugh.

Dexter then said, "I do have one of my old inventions! My Clone-O-Matic!"

Mandark stopped laughing, and replied, "Well, let's see it tommarrow before the citizens of Retroville come visit for the big game next thursday!"

Dexter then talked right back, "Fine!"

The 2 geniuses growled at each other. This rivalry has been going on ever since the beginning of School Year.

When Dexter started going to school at Huber Elementary School, he was always the smartest kid there and the favorite of all his teachers. All of the teachers loved him and treated him like a friend. The other kids were jealous of him being so smart. This was all until a new kid came to the school when Dexter was going back to school again for a new year after summer break. The new kid was a kid named Mandark who became his rival. Mandark was smarter than him and the teachers all loved him more. Dexter showed Mandark his laboratory thinking it would mean that he's smarter than him, but then Mandark showed that he had a bigger better laboratory. Dexter thought that it was all over for him until Mandark fell in love with his sister Dee Dee. Dexter had the idea to send Dee Dee over to Mandark's Laboratory where she destroyed it just like she destroyed his laboratory all the time. After this, Dexter had officially become smarter and Mandark was always his eternally one-step-behind rival.

After school, Dexter and Dee Dee were walking home.

Dee Dee then said, "Dexter, someday, you're gonna have to find a way to end this childish conflict."

Dexter chuckled and said, "Childish? Look who's talking." He did have a good point. Dee Dee is childish, she's perhaps as childish as Goku from _Dragon Ball Z_.

Dee Dee rolled her eyes and replied, "No, that's not what I meant! What I meant was one day, your conflict with Mandark may put your loved ones in danger, that's why I try to get you out of the lab sometimes. I'm worried about you."

Dexter then said, "What do you mean? I'm fine. I appreciate you looking after me, but I' don't really need any help."

Dee Dee then thought for a moment. There were times where Dexter needed Dee Dee's help, such as going back in time, saving his life from crazy robots, find reason, all that stuff.

Dee Dee then said, "You know, maybe you should go to the Football game."

Dexter then laughed and said, "You know how I am with sports, Dee Dee."

"No, no, no, I meant go to the big game this upcoming Thursday, Retroville vs. Megaville. At Quallcom Stadium."

Dexter then replied, "I said no, Dee Dee, now if you need me, I will be in the lab, proving Mandark he doesn't have a cloning machine!"

Dexter started to walk a little faster.

Dee Dee knew her brother needed a vaccation. One way or another, she might be able to convince her brother to go to the big game in San Diego. Good luck with that!

**Well, that's the 1st chapter, in the 2nd chapter, Mandark and Eustace Stritch will meet at the Candy Bar, and Cindy tries to convince Jimmy to go to the game, but will Betty Quinlin help Cindy? Or will it just drive her crazy?**


	3. Chapter 2: Decisions

**Author's note, the "Danny Fenton: Teen Genius" movie fic is on hold until November, so I'll most likely get it completed by Christmas, due to school and football. Speaking of, here's chapter 2!**

Back at Retroville, it was only a few seconds until school ended, at Lindbergh Elementary School, the students were anxious to get out of class, even Jimmy's class was ready to leave the school for the long break.

However, they have to be patient, because they're having a class with Ms. Fowl.

Ms. Fowl then spoke, "Now, class, since Thanksgiving is almost around the corner, I bid you farewell, and I hope you have a great vaccation."

The students were clearly excited for the long break., they were too distracted to pay attention. Everyone had plans, but Jimmy didn't have any plans. How embarrasing, usually, Jimmy has a lot of plans on long breaks, but with the big game coming up, he has no idea about what to do.

The bell then rang, and everyone dashed out of the classroom like a bullet after being shot from a gun, and Jimmy and his friends were trying to catch up.

Jimmy asked, "Well, we only have a few minutes to get to the candy bar, so let's make sure we get there on time!"

A few minutes later, our heroes of Retroville were in Jimmy's hovercraft, flying to the Candy Bar before anyone else gets there.

"Are you sure this is the quickest way to get there? You know, besides the fact someone else will beat you." Said Libby, concerned.

"What do you exactly mean?" Asked Jimmy, confused.

Cindy then said, "Such as someone that was rich that you caused to get his reputation thrown out the window?"

Jimmy knew who Cindy was talking about, Eustace Strych. He is rich, highly manipulative, sly, and greedy. He also is spoiled and gets whatever he wants. He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. This was his first appearance where he lost to Jimmy in the Battle Kite Finals, so he invites everyone to his mansion. There he tricks, and annoys Jimmy into battling his "RA multi unit". Eustace makes a bet for Jimmy that if Goddard loses the fight, Jimmy will have to give Goddard to him. In the fight, Eustace's RA can copy the moves Goddard makes. After Goddard rallies to beat the RA (Robot Adaptoid) unit by "playing dead" (blowing himself up- Goddard can repair himself, but the Adaptoid couldn't), Eustace is furious. He tells Jimmy he will pursue him with everlasting vengeance. Until however, Eustace's dad came in, after talking with Hugh about setting boundaries for children. Eustace then learned something about Parental Power.

Jimmy then replied, "Well, I know what you're saying, but Eustace hates the Candy Bar."

**_(Author's note: This fic takes place right after the events of "Billion Dollar Boy")_**

"There's no telling what he's doing there."

Speaking of, some where near Indianapolis, lies a mansion the size of Gatsby's house. It was the Strych household.

In the living room near the roasting fire at the chimney, was a rich boy, a spoiled, manipulative, rich boy, Eustace Strych.

He was sitting in his chair, taking a sip of his purple flurp in a wine glass, pouting about his humilliating defeat in the hands of his arch enemy, Jimmy Neutron. Jimmy has done great things, he has became a well known genius, became the symbol of hope for Retroville when it needed its hero the most, made more inventions without a sweat, and what has Eugene do? Act like the rich jerk he is. He sat there, angered, infuriated. He was watching the fire burn, like a dog looking at food being cooked.

"You thought it was over, didn't you, Neutron, old sport? You made a fool out of Eustace Strych than anyone could! You cost me my father's trust, my reputation, my robo-cat!" Eustace said, while gritting his teeth in anger.

Then, Eustace's phone began to ring, and Eustace walked over to the phone and answered it. He angrily sighed, and said, "What? I'm busy."

The voice on the other end said, "Hello, Eustace, you may not know who I am, but I have read about you in the newspaper, and I've heard about your little Neutron problem. And I have an answer that will be the key to our problem solving!"

Eustace looked confused at the moment. Who on earth would call about Jimmy? Eustace then said, "How the devil did you get this phone number?"

"Listen, you spoiled idiot! I have a proposition, and I want you to meet me at the alley in 5 minutes." The voice said again, before he hung up.

Eustace then shrugged, and hung up the phone.

Eustace said to himself, "As much as I hate that it will come to this, it seems like I'm left with no other choice but to team up with this unknown person. Fortunately, I have had my hatred grow. I'd never thought I'd have to defy my father like this! Curse that Neutron!"

Meanwhile, at the Candy Bar, the whole school was having a ball, making pigs out of theirselves, excited for the long break.

Carl, Cindy, Sheen, and Libby were at a table, waiting for someone.

Sheen then said, "I'm not saying that this is gonna be a big game," he pointed his index finger at the table, tapping it as well. "This is going to perhaps be one of the well known games in history.:

Jimmy arrived at the table, holding a plate full of burgers, fries, fried chicken, a salad, and a sundae.

He then said, "You guys are still talking about that Thanksgiving game at California?"

Carl chuckled, knowing that he's going to watch the game on TV. He replied, "Why not? The Rockets have a 8 game winning streak, 8-1!"

Cindy then said, "The comets have an 8-1 record. Whoever wins will be nationally ranked #1! Hopefully, perhaps," Then Cindy glared at Jimmy, and said angrily, "a certain nerd would enjoy Thanksgiving for once!"

Libby then said, "My dad just texted me, he said that he won tickets to the game!" Everyone clapped for Libby, this was a big deal.

Cindy then said, "My parents won tickets to the game as well!"

Carl replied, "Me too!"

Sheen replied, "Me as well!"

Soon, everyone talked about winning the game tickets, Jimmy was obviously suspicious, how could everyone win tickets to the game?

Jimmy then said, "It doesn't make any sense! Something's going on."

Sheen then laughed, he replied, "Who cares?! We're going to the game!"

Meanwhile, at one of Retroville's alleys, Eustace Strych was walking towards the alley, curious about who called him. Eustace then stopped as he entered the alley. He looked around for a second, checking if this is a trap.

"Well, what the devil are you waiting for?" Eustace yelled. "Come on! Show yourself!" He glared around, looking for someone to respond.

Then a voice was heard, "Oh, trust me, Eustace." The rich boy gasped as he turned around and saw someone familiar. The voice continued, "I'm friendly!" THe figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Mandark.

Eustace then tightened his grip, and gritted his teeth in anger. It was Mandark, an old rival of his.

Eustace then said, "You! What do you want, Mandark? And how did you get here!"

Mandark then walked over to Eustace and replied, "A: I used my teleportation machine, you dematerialize, and travel at the speed of light. And B: I was the one on that phone, I know that you were having problems with a genius by the name, "James Issac Neutron". I heard about that on the news. And-"

Eustace grabbed Mandark by the tie, suprising Mandark. He then said threateningly, "If you think I'll ever work with you after what you did to me at summer camp, then you can forget it!" Eustace then shoved Mandark to a wall, and started to leave. He continued, "Neutron's my concern, and is none of your buisiness!"

Mandark then growled in anger, he was really getting irritated, being inturupted, not being able to prove his point.

"I want Neutron dead too, Strych!"Mandark shouted, this stopped Eustace in his tracks, he became surprised, and his grip loosened. Why on earth would Mandark try to kill Jimmy, when he's busy competing with Dexter?

Eustace turned his body 67 degrees to the left, and turned his head 45 degrees to the left, looking at Mandark. Mandark then continued, "That's why I teleported here, looking for someone to team up with. I know a lot about this town. Like the fact that Jimmy Neutron won't let you have your moment of glory, that doesn't seem fair to me. Trust me, when I was Dexter's rival in school, he would always steal my thunder no matter what."

Eustace raised an eyebrow in question. He asked, "What are you saying?"

Mandark rolled his eyes and raised his lower arms and placed them to the left, waving them slowly as he talked, "Look, I want to kill Dexter, _You_ want to kill Neutron. See the similarities? Together, they don't stand a chance! Which brings me to my proposition."

Eustace smirked at this, and said, "I'm listening..."

Mandark crossed his arms and closed his eyes, smiling. "Help me take over earth, and I'll kill Neutron and Dexter with you." He said, confidently.

Eustace chuckled darkly, Mandark's smile fades, and glares at Eustace. The rich boy replied, "What makes you think that you could kill James when you can't handle your rival's sister?"

Out of the blue, Mandark then punched Eustace in the gut, Eustace then grunted in pain. Mandark had a crush on Dee Dee, no doubt.

Mandark replied, "No one talks about my Dee Dee that way! Besides, I have a plan that will be bound to fool that genius of yours and his friends." Mandark's eyes squinted, and he evilly smiled. Eustace looked at him, confused.

Mandark then said, "Interested?"

Normally, the rich boy would say no, and leave, but this was talking about killing Jimmy and his friends. Nobody could forgive Eustace for what he did to Jimmy and Goddard, so Eustace smiled wickedly and said, "Yes, pal."

This could spell danger for Jimmy and his friends!

Speaking of, at the party at the Candy Bar, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Jimmy were eating their dinner/lunch.

Everyone was happy, except for Jimmy, who was calm, like usual.

Sheen then said, "Wow, tickets to the game, you should be happy, Jimmy! What time does your flight leave?"

Jimmy then shrugged and said, "Actually, I might not go to the game."

His friends then looked at him with shock. Jimmy gave a "what?!" look at them.

Carl then whined, "Why not?"

Jimmy then replied, "Because I have a busy schedule, that involves testing, inventing, and building. And there's nothing that can make me change my mind!" Jimmy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Then a voice was heard, "Hi, Guys!" Then, Jimmy looked to his right and his face went lovey-dovey for an unknown reason. Then he noticed that Betty Quinnlin entered the Candy Bar.

Cindy rolled her eyes in annoyance. Everytime Betty was near Jimmy would fall head over heels for her.

Jimmy then walked over to Betty, and then said, "Oh, uh, Hi, Betty! I-Um, I'm assuming you heard the news lately?"

Betty replied and placed her hand on her hip, and said, "Yeah, I won tickets to the Turkey Bowl!"

Jimmy then said nervously, "Oh, uh really? Because I'm going to the game as well!"

Betty then laughed, and said, "Really, that's nice!"

Cindy then yelled out, "WHAT?!" She banged her hands on the table in fury, silencing everyone at the party.

Jimmy was startled as well. He then said to someone offscreen, "Um, Sam, can we have a to-go plate?" You could tell how nervous he was.

_(Author's note: Dexter will appear late in the chapter, This is going to be like Batman/Superman, the animated movie from 1997 I build up to the meeting.)_

Later that afternoon at Jimmy's house, Jimmy arrived, to see his father and mother running around, putting clothes in 3 different suitcases.

Jimmy was clearly confused about this. He said, "What's going on?"

Hugh then stopped in his tracks, and tried to explain, but Jimmy figured it out, they won the tickets as well.

Jimmy then shrugged it off, and continued to walk towards his room, exausted after a long day.

Jimmy went to his room and closed the door. Jimmy then said to himself, "Well, other than Betty making this trip worth it, perhaps this trip might be good for me. And perhaps the next week won't be so bad after all." He looked out the window and saw the birds flying, it was like thinking about the possibilities of this vaccation to California. Something wasn't right, but will it be worth it for Thanksgiving weekend?

**Author's note: **This will be the part where Dexter and Jimmy finally meet face to face.

The next morning at Megaville, it was saturday morning, and that meant one thing. Thanksgiving break has arrived.

At Dexter's house, the Paperboy tossed the Saturday paper, and the front door opened, and there was Dexter's father, ready to go somewhere as his housewife, Dexter's mother, kissed him.

Dexter's father then said, "Have a good day, honey! I'll see you when I get back!"

Dexter's mother replied, "See you soon, sweetie!"

The father left.

In Dexter's room, Dexter was reading his books like usual, and then his mother came in and said, "Dexter? Dexter?"

Dexter then placed his book down to the left of his beanbag chair. He answered, "Yes?"

His mother replied, "I came here to ask you a favor. Your father is bringing over a friend from College for the Thanksgiving weekend."

Dexter replied, "Yes?"

"And he's bringing his family along with him, so I was thinking maybe you and his friend's kid could be bunk buddies for the weekend."

Dexter was shocked. He then yelled out, "What?! If you think I'm sharing rooms with another kid, then count me out! I'm not going near that guy!"

Dexter's mother was suprised by his rudness, and then said angrily, "Dexter, that was rude!"

Dexter replied, "What if-" Then, Dexter remembered what happened when Dee Dee was sick, his mother angrily dragged him to read a story to her. Seeing that he had no other choice he then said, "Alright. How will bunking plans work out?"

Meanwhile in the streets of downtown Megaville, there was an RV going to a location, inside it was Dexter's father, Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Nick, and Cindy. Dexter's father was the driver, Jimmy then said, "Well, thanks for the lift, Mr. Cavanaugh."

Sheen was watching Ultra Lord, Cindy was relaxing, Libby was texting, and Carl was trying not to vomit.

Dexter's father replied, "You're welcome, since your father is carpooling your classmates, I think it's fair that I carpool you guys to my house, and you're going to like spending time with Dexter."

Cindy was too busy, she replied, "Whatever. The only reason that Jimmy's going is because his crush is going to the game."

Jimmy blushed for a second, then he lied, "That's not true!" The slight sweat gave away the fact he's lying.

Anyway, the RV arrived at Dexter's house, and the folks in the RV exited the RV, and Dee Dee came out in excitement.

She said, "Oh, yipee! We finally have guests!" She balle danced her way to Jimmy's friends, as Dexter walked out into the lawn, he saw the guests of honor.

Cindy was chuckling at Dee Dee's childlike behavior. Dee Dee then said, "Come on in! It's perfectly clean!"

Cindy then replied and shrugged, "Um, okay. So anything new?"

Dee Dee then said, "Have a DVD collection of Pony shows."

Cindy then said, "Anything with boy bands?"

Dee Dee replied, "Yes!"

The 2 laughed as they walked in.

Carl then said, "See, Jimmy, I told you this will be fun." The rest of Jimmy's friends walked in.

The 2 geniuses took a look at each other. They looked at each other.

Jimmy said, "Hello."

Dexter said, "Hi."

"My name's Jimmy."

"My name's Dexter, my talent is science."

"My talent's also science. But I'm better at it."

The 2 glared at each other, they were both geniuses, but which one was better? They both asked that question in their heads.

"This is going to be an awfully long weekend." Both thought in their heads.

**Well, Jimmy and Dexter finally meet. Will Dexter and Jimmy be in conflict with each other? Find out on the next chapter this saturday!**


	4. Chapter 3: Confrontation

**Author's Note: Sorry for delay, my school's Football Team got to 2-0 after a big win on Friday Night. Anyway, Jimmy and Dexter meet face to face, let's see what's in store for us!**

Later that afternoon, Dexter and Jimmy were carrying bags and suitcases, they were glaring at each other as they walked into the upper floor, near his bedroom.

Dexter then said as he walked, "Okay, here's a few basic rules of this house, any thing that you devour, please place dishes in sink or dish washing machinery. This house was built in 1941 when the World War started, and..." Jimmy knew these rules.

Before Dexter could finish his sentence, Jimmy interrupted, "Yeah, I know, anything scientific in detail, or am I going to be bored until game day?"

Dexter rolled his eyes in annoyance, "You know, you do not actually have to be here, a girl told me that the only reason you're going is because you're head over heels for someone."

Jimmy was suprised, how did Dexter find out about Betty being here? Of course, Cindy told Dexter.

**_Flashback: _**

_Earlier, Dee Dee was trying to look for a boy band CD to play, and she's looking in her diary holder/drawer, while Cindy was waiting for her._

_Cindy then said, "Dee Dee, if you can't find Boyz12, we can always listen to NSYNC." She shrugged as well._

_Dee Dee ignored this, as usual, and replied, "Don't worry! I'm 85% sure my Boyz12 album is still in here, Cindy, Boyz12 promoted this frequently anytime Oakland was playing in baseball or football."_

_Cindy rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked out of Dee Dee's room, only to notice Dexter walking towards her way, only that there's a stain on his lab coat._

_Cindy raised an eye brow in confusion, and asked, "Why are you dirty?"_

_Dexter then replied nervously, "Um, cleaning the attic." Dexter then raised his eyebrow in confusion, he then asked, "Wait, shouldn't you be with my stupid sister, looking for a CD?"_

_"Why? She probably hasn't found the CD yet." Cindy said, while shrugging. Then she sighed and crossed her arms in anger, she had a look of jealousy as she leaned against the wall. She continued, "You probably don't know this, but Neutron doesn't even want to be here. The only reason Jimmy wanted to go is because Betty was going to the game."_

_Dexter rubbed his chin in thought, and replied, "Well, love makes people do idiotic things from time to time."_

**End of Flashback**

Jimmy blushed at this, he knew that he had a crush on Betty, but he also knew that Cindy hated her.

Dexter and Jimmy finally made it into Dexter's room, where the 2 set their bags on the ground. Then Dexter walked over to the bookshelf, and Jimmy then sits on the bed.

"Good, why don't you go get a book?" Jimmy then said, and lied down on the bed, relaxing, smiling.

"Actually, James, I'm here to show you the #1 rule of this house." Dexter replied, looking at Jimmy. Without looking, Dexter then grabbed a book, ever so slightly, and a click was heard, and then a whirling sound was heard, and the book shelf slided to the left, and Jimmy was shocked beyond limits, it was a mechanical door, with a microphone activated password.

A computer voice was heard, it had the voice of a lovely lady. It then said, "Password to enter laboratory, please."

Dexter then replied, "Star Wars."

"Correct password, welcome, Dexter." The Computer voice replied.

The mechanical door opened, and it revealed something, a huge, gigantic laboratory, it was industrial, yet clean.

Jimmy was clearly shocked and surprised to pay attention.

Dexter then replied, "Look, this is the deal, I have to trust you that you won't tell Mandark or anyone, Neutron."

Jimmy was paying too much attention to the laboratory, after Dexter whistled, Jimmy then stuttered for a moment, and then said, "Oh! Uh, yeah! I promise!"

Dexter took a deep sigh and then said, "Since I'm the #1 inventor, I'm making this rule clear. Don't ever, ever, _ever,_ tell anyone about my laboratory. Don't even let alone go into it!"

Jimmy then glared at Dexter, and then asked rudely, "Why not?! This is perhaps the best discovery I've ever seen! Why would you keep a secret about it when you could help the world?"

Dexter then replied, "Because my parents would never understand, not even my stupid sister would know the scientific benefits of mankind. And yet she destroys every invention I build. I bet you wouldn't be stupid enough to try to go in here, you don't even have a laboratory!"

Jimmy then snapped, "I do so have a lab! I bet you don't even have better inventions than mine!"

Dexter growled and shook his fists, he knew that he was the better inventor than Jimmy, so he yelled, "Oh, so you think you're the better inventor? We'll just see about that! Fallow me!"

The 2 geniuses entered the lab, and the lab door shut, and the bookshelf closed the path.

In the lab, the 2 geniuses walked around the lab, and Jimmy couldn't believe his inventions, drones, chemicals, time machine, cloning machine, atom smasher, shrink ray, electromagnetic microscope, space shuttle, etc, _(All his inventions from season 1 basically.)_ And what did Jimmy make his inventions out of? Home appliances, trash cans, tv remotes, etcetera.

Dexter then said, "Well, anything you have to say?"

Jimmy was jealous beyond limits, he then said, "Well, I have a great invention at home, Goddard!" Goddard was of course his best accomplishment, the lovable mechanical canine, Goddard was by his side every day, but what could Jimmy do? His parents told him not to bring Goddard along for the trip.

Dexter laughed, and then said, "Who?"

"Goddard, the robo-canine that I built back at home! He's indestructible, and he's scientist's best friend." Jimmy said, confidently with his arms crossed.

Dexter crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Ha! Mere child's play! I bet you don't even have a cloner!"

Jimmy then remembered the cloning machine he built, which resulted in his clones having different personalities, and nearly had one evil clone close to destroying the world, but that epidemic was over.

"I do! I bet yours doesn't even work!" Jimmy boasted.

"I'm the better genius!" Dexter snapped.

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I AM!"

Jimmy then growled, and then said, "You know what?" Jimmy then heard a voice, "Dexter! We have that picnic at the Varsity field at Megaville high."

Much to Dexter's irritation, it was his sister, Dee Dee, along with Jimmy's friends. Dexter then sighs, "Not now, sister, I'm dealing with conflict."

Cindy then replied, "Yeah, I noticed that Neutron's too selfish to even care about someone else, Dex."

Jimmy then placed his fists on his hips, and said, "I have cared about you, Cindy! Otherwise, why would I have fun when we were stranded?"

Cindy then sarcastically replied, "Yeah, really fun," Cindy then angrily said, "Like that time you nearly got us killed several times with your inventions?"

Jimmy then snapped, "Really? Name 1!"

Cindy then said, "The brain gain helmet for Sheen,"

Sheen then said, "The Nanobots,"

Libby then said, "Robotic bull,"

Carl then stood innocently and said, "Rubie madness."

Dee Dee then said, "Well, I don't care about what those things did, but Jimmy's not a bad guy once you get to know him, Dexter."

Dexter then crossed his arms in anger, and said, "I don't care, but at the picnic, we'll see who's the better genius, Neutron!"

Then, Dexter placed his right arm in a 90 degree angle towards him and pressed a button, and then, in a flash, his shoes started to shoot fire and caused him to start flying. Then he flew out of the laboratory, saying, "So long, Neutron!"_  
_

Everyone was suprised by Dexter's ego, usually it's not so big, but around someone as smart as Jimmy, it's really big.

Libby then said, "Looks like Jimmy might actually have competition this time."

Sheen was amazed by what he saw, and then said, "Wow, this is like Ultra-Lord episode 98: where another hero challenged Ultra Lord's awesomness!"

Everyone was weirded out by what sheen said.

Dee Dee then whispered to Carl and asked, "Um, has he always been this weird?"

Carl then laughs, and said, "Well, ever since he was a baby."

Jimmy was annoyed beyond limits. He then said, "The nerve of that guy! Thank goodness I brought my jetpack!"

Sheen then replied, "Well, why don't you go get Goddard?"

Jimmy then replied, "My parents wouldn't allow it. And besides, if anything goes wrong I have him as my emergency call."

Cindy then said, "Well, Betty is on her way to the picnic, I'm not suprised that you're going."

Jimmy then ran his way out of the laboratory, and yelled out, "I'm going after Dexter, Cindy! Don't be silly!"

Carl then yelled out, "I'm coming!"

Sheen replied, "Me too!"

Jimmy's friends then fallowed, except Cindy and Dee Dee.

Cindy sighed in disappointment. Dee Dee felt bad for Cindy, knowing that she's in a bad mood.

Dee Dee asked, "What's wrong?"

Cindy then replied, "I'm starting think I may have feelings for Neutron, and I don't know what to do. He's happy with Betty, and I know I'm supposed to feel happy for him, but somehow, I'm not. I don't know what to do."

Dee Dee then replied, "Well, maybe you should try something. You should try to gain Jimmy's attention, like a friendly prank. Perhaps Dexter has one of his inventions to help with your problem."

Cindy wondered about this, and maybe Dee Dee could possibly be right. She smiled, thinking about something.

**_(Author's note: there will be a slight reference to an early dexter's lab episode, oh and when you read this battle, please play the Super Saiyan 3 Goku theme, it might go well, if not, try something from a movie score from Hans Zimmer)_**

Meanwhile, Dexter was flying in the skies, knowing that he's ahead of Jimmy, he laughs in enjoyment. Dexter then replies, "That smartalleck Jimmy doesn't know who he's dealing with! I am Dexter, boy genius!" Then, he looked behind and saw something that made him gasp.

Jimmy Neutron flying with his jetpack.

Jimmy started to slow down and started to float. Dexter angrily said, "You!"

Jimmy replied, "That's right, Dexter. A genius that's about to beat you for the first time in your life!" He said it in an overconfident tone with his arms crossed.

Dexter smirked and crossed his arms, he was confident about this battle. He then said, "You should feel lucky, not every A student gets to go face to face with me."

Jimmy angrily replies, "I don't care, you wanted me, you got me. I've won the science fair since I was 6, and I became 11 this year. I've saved the town more than you would have saved yours."

Dexter smiled, and then said, "Neutron, I have a proposition for you. I'm only going to say this once, so listen carefully, I, Dexter, boy genius, would like to offer you, James Neutron, the opportunity to be my assistant with my inventions. With Dee Dee being a pain as an assistant, I could use a good right hand guy."

Jimmy glared at Dexter, and thought in his head, _"What? Why should I be his assistant, my inventions are better!"_

Dexter continued, "Think about it, we could be a great scientific duo! You could have anything you could desire, nobody in the universe could catch up to us! Well, what do you say, Neutron?"

_(Cue SSJ3 theme)_

Jimmy smirked and replied, "I have everything I could possibly want back at Indiana! So I'll have to say, "no thank you"! Besides, I know that you don't like my friends at your lab, not much fun."

Dexter chuckled, and then replied, "All right then, so be it. You had your chance."

The 2 started to glare at each other, preparing for battle, then, the 2 started to battle it out, fist to fist.

They were evenly matched in combat, something was expecting to happen, but to their suprise, the 2 geniuses were blocking every punch thrown at each other, missing every thrown kick, it was like 2 martial artists facing off with each other in the final part of the tournament

"He can keep up with the thai-jitsu I stole from Cindy! How does he do it?" Jimmy thought in his head.

"He can keep up with my juditsu Computer made for me! What makes him so confident?!" Dexter thought in his head.

The 2 continued to battle, unbeknownst to them a tiny camera was watching them battle.

End of SSJ3 theme

Meanwhile in a dark laboratory, the battle was being shown on a giant computer.

Mandark and Eustace were watching this in Mandark's lab.

Eustace then said, "Interesting, the 2 seem to be neck in neck with each other in conflict. I thought they would immediately become the best of friends." Eustace then rubs his chin in thought.

Mandark then replied, "Their egos in science is getting the best of them." Mandark then rubbed his chin in thought, thinking, "This is a perfect oppertunity to ruin a friendship! Maybe if I kidnap all of Dexter's classmates and Jimmy's classmates and put them in a warehouse away from Cindy, that will be the knife in the heart for our heroes when both buildings blow up!"

Eustace then replied, "You have a light bulb above you!" He then smiled devilishly, and then said, "Indianapolis, you have a bigger story then the Bears losing to the Colts in Super Bowl XLI, the Death of a genius!"

Mandark then raised his fist, and smiled menacingly, He then spoke, "And as for you Dexter, you shall share the same fate as Jimmy Neutron!"

The 2 laughed together insanely.

Will Jimmy and Dexter's conflict be the cause of deaths of classmates?! Find out next chapter of World's finest!


	5. Chapter 4: The Plot Thickens

**Author's note: **This is the party that you've been asking for, sorry, impatient fans and **FYI: Next Chapter will have a reference to my favorite sitcom, _Fraiser_.**

Meanwhile at Megaville High School, there was a picnic going on at the Varsity field, there was games, food, magicians, everything.

Jimmy's classmates were having a contest to see who can kick the longest field goals, but Carl was obviously distracted by Jimmy's absence.

Sheen then said, "Oh, man, I just love kicking!" Sheen expressed through arm gestures, as usual.

Carl then replied, "But where's Jimmy?"

Nick answered, "Yeah, it's not like Neutron to miss out on these competitive competitions."

Dexter and Dee Dee's classmates were thinking the same thing, Lalavava was the most curious of them all. _(Note, Dexter and Dee Dee's friends have minor part in this chapter so they don't speak much.)_

Morecai then said, "Where's Dexter, he should've been here by now."

Dean then replied, "Yeah, it's not like him to be late."  
Lalavava replied, "And where's that skinny nerd i call a sibling?"

Then, everyone heard something, screaming.

Nick asked LeeLee, "Am I hearing that?"

She nodded, then they saw 2 people falling from the sky, screaming in fear, then they crashed onto the track, startling the partygoers, everyone wanted to check what was the commotion, so, they walked over to see what was going on. It was a meteor sized hole in the track

Mimi asked, "What in the world was that?!"

Libby shrugged, and replied, "That was perhaps a meteor crash."

They heard a voice, "Go ahead and punch me in the face, you steeeuuuuupid luck stealing boy!" It was Dexter's voice, his classmates immediatedly recognized it was their well known genius, Dexter.

They also heard another voice, "Trust me, I defeated people beyond this universe more than you, pal!" It was Jimmy's voice, _his _classmates immediately recognized it was their well known genius, Jimmy.

Carl and Lalavava went into the meteor, and grabbed their battle damaged friends out of the meteor.

Dexter then yelled, "You are a dead man, Neutron!" He tried and struggled to get out of Lalavava's grip.

Jimmy then yelled back, "Not until _you _lie dead at my feet!" He tried and struggled to get out of Carl's headlock.

Carl then said, "Guys, stop!"

Lalavava replied, "Yeah, what are you dweebs fighting over?!"

Both Jimmy and Dexter then yelled, "Who's the better genius!"

As the 2 geniuses argued, Mordecai walked up to Sheen, and asked, "Wow, usually, Dexter's angry with mandark, but does Jimmy has any competition back at Colt country?"

Sheen shrugged and confusedly nodded no. Usually, Cindy would be in conflict with each other, but only because those two were the smartest in school back at Retroville, Indiana. Speaking of which, where's Cindy?

Jimmy then got out of Carl's grip, and shook his fist at Dexter. He yelled out, "I'm the better genius and I'll prove to you that's a fact!"

Jimmy started to walk out of the stadium. This shocked everyone, for the first time ever, Jimmy actually has competition, and who could blame him? Dexter's technology is more futuristic, modern, and amazing, while Jimmy's inventions are usually household appliances turned into inventions. Dexter's inventions have done more good than harm for the world, while Jimmy's inventions usually spell trouble for the world. 1 invention in particular has gotten everyone in trouble, his satellite toaster, it almost got the whole citizens of Retroville sacrificed and blasted, and thanks to Jimmy's shrink ray, he was able to save the day.

Dexter then said, "Oh no, you don't! This isn't over yet!" Dexter fallowed him.

Jimmy walked out of that stadium in a fury, he angrily thought, "Who does that genius think who he is?! Calling me a wannabe! I'm the better genius, not him! I felt angry, like a rhino after being taunted by zoo goers! I'm losing my patience with Dexter. Why can't he admit that I'm the better man? I need to get into the washroom."

He walked into the school, and after going through hallways of lockers, he tried to look around for a rest room.

Jimmy then thought, "My god, Dexter's going to be the death of me. Why is it people like Dexter that irritate me?!"

Then he heard Cindy said, "Neutron! What's going on?" Jimmy then turned around and saw Cindy. The genius walked up to Cindy, curious.

Jimmy then replied, "What?! Vortex, Dexter's being an overgrown idiot! Showboating more than anyone. I can't even believe this foolishness!"

Cindy then angrily replied, "Well, this wouldn't have happened if Betty wasn't going to the game, Neutron." She pointed her finger at him as she talked.

"Oh, please, you don't complain about this stuff back at home!"

"There's a difference!"

Then the intercom started to give feedback, irritating the ears at the moment, then a voice was heard, "Hello, Jimmy Neutron, and welcome to the final act of your friendsips!" Then the familiar laugh started, it was Mandark's laugh.

Jimmy looked around, rotating his entire body, looking for the voice. He could feel his heart beat picking up the pace. Jimmy then replied, "Who is this?! Show yourself!"

Mandark then was heard, "Gladly!" Then Jimmy and Cindy turned around, only to see Mandark standing there, with his arms crossing each other, looking confident.

Jimmy then stepped towards Mandark, his fists tightened, his face glaring at Mandark. He then said, "Alright, who are you?! And what do you want from me?"

Mandark replied, "My name is Mandark, enemy of Dexter, and soon to be ruler of the world. I've teamed up with your enemy to kill you and Dexter, Jimmy Neutron!"

Jimmy then ran after Mandark, yelling in anger, and then, he raised his arm, ready to punch Mandark, he then threw the punch, only for Mandark to grab it before he could get hit, surprising Jimmy. Then Mandark grabbed Jimmy by the arm and threw him at the wall, Jimmy fell on his knees and hands, in pain.

Mandark then said, "I always knew you had a stroke of luck with those Yolkians. Aren't you going to do one of your "Brain Blasts"?"

Jimmy was shocked, how did Mandark find out about Jimmy saving the day from the inventions he created? It became clear to Jimmy that Mandark might've been watching Jimmy for quite some time.

Jimmy raised his head and looked at Mandark, and then replied, "You don't have to do this, Mandark, we can settle this like men!"

Mandark then gave a smug look and replied, "No, _you_ don't want me to destroy you and Dexter!"

Mandark then kicked jimmy, hitting his face, causing Jimmy to fall flat on his back. Jimmy growled and looked at Mandark, angrily. He then snapped, "What do you want, Mandark?"

Mandark laughed, and replied, "What I want is no competition with people who is enemies with me, and the only person stopping me is people like you, Jimmy Neutron!" The villian genius then walked torwards Cindy, and said, "Well, hello there, Cindy Vortex."

Then Mandark grabbed her by the wrist, frightening Cindy.

Jimmy was angered, he then said, "Take your hand off of her, right now!" Then Mandark grabbed a remote, and then he pressed the button, and in an instant second when Jimmy was about to tackle Mandark, Mandark and Cindy dematerialized and disappeared, and Jimmy missed and fell.

Jimmy got up in a quick hurry, and gasped in fear, his friend is in trouble! Mandark kiddnapped Cindy, who knows what will happen next?!

Then the door opened, and Jimmy turned around and saw Dexter.

Dexter was still furious about that battle earlier. He yelled out, "We still have a score to settle!"

Jimmy then said, "Where's Mandark?!"

Dexter's face went from furious to confused. He replied, "Wait, what?"

Jimmy grabbed Dexter by the lab coat, and shoved him to the wall, and angrily said, "He's got Cindy!"

Dexter then shoved Jimmy off of him, and then replied, "So I heard, I saw the whole thing when I got here, I bet Mandark is trying to kill us."

Jimmy then said sarcastically while shrugging, "Yeah, you think?!"

Dexter then said, "We should warn the others." And then as the 2 geniuses started running, Jimmy then shoved Dexter out of his way, angering Dexter. He then said, "Neutron, are you really that selfish?!"

Jimmy then said as he left the lockers, "Apparently."

A few seconds later, at the Varsity field, Dexter and Jimmy just made it there, only to find it empty.

Out of shock and fear, Dexter exclaimed, "Einstein's ghost! Mandark must've trapped them!" Then, Dexter looked at his wristwatch, and it showed a GPS map. Dexter then said, "Alright, the watch said that they're at a ware house, not too far from the stadium and C-"

Jimmy then said in a determined tone, inturrupting Dexter, "I'm going to save them. You go tell me which warehouse they're at, I'll be careful."

Dexter nodded no and pointed at Dexter, he then said, "Careful's not good enough, with Mandark, expect the unexpected."

Jimmy then walked over to the goal post, and grabbed his jetpack backpack, he puts it on and starts to walk towards Dexter again. Jimmy angrily replies, "Maybe _you _should've remembered that!"

Jimmy takes off flying away.

Dexter then looked at his watch again, and there was another place tracked down, Dexter then said, "Cindy's at the old abandoned opera theater! But how? Mandark is working by himself? Or is he?"

Speaking of, at an old abandoned theater on a stage, Cindy was tied to a chair, struggling to get out of it, and she violently struggled to get free.

"Now, now, my dear, if you keep struggling, you'll get splinters." A stage light turned on, and someone said, suprising Cindy, who stopped struggling, and the figure stepped out of the shadows, and revealed himself to be Eustace Stritch, much to her shock.

"Eustace?! You're behind this?" Asked Cindy.

Eustace chuckled darkly, "Quite close, but wrong. You see, Cindy, ever since your spoiled brat friend, Neutron, destroyed my reputation as the well known person in town, I couldn't even be happy anymore." He used arm gestures as well.

Cindy then said, "Why? You have a father, don't you?"

Eustace then walked towards Cindy, pointing at her, he angrily replied, "Who doesn't even trust me! I can't even trust my own father anymore because of Neutron! Things haven't been the same." Then his voice started to have a hint of heartbreak, "It was hard for me, ever since mother divorced father, me and my father became increasingly distant, due to me being heart broken. However, I did have my father's inheirited money, but was satisfied? NO! I felt unknown, then I realized the one place where I could be best known: Retroville, Indiana! But thanks to your friend, no one even cares about me anymore! And now that Neutron's made me distant from my father, I'm going to make you distant from Neutron, permanently!" Then the rich boy insanely laughed, scaring the daylights out of Cindy.

Cindy then said, "You're not going to get away with this!"

Eustace then smiled menacingly and then said, "Oh, but I will, when Mandark's through with Neutron and Dexter, we'll start our plot for World Domination!"

Meanwhile, at an old warehouse, Jimmy and Dexter's classmates were trapped in a gigantic cage, confused and scared.

Carl was desperately trying to break free, he screamed, "Please! Let me out! Help me! Someone help us!"

Lalavava walked over and saw an old frying pan, and then the girl grabbed the pan and whacked Carl in the face.

Lalavava snapped, "Calm down, doofus!"

Then the class heard a voice, say, "I'm terribly sorry, Olga, my sweet sister, but as you can see, I'm preoccupied." Then the figure stepped out of the shadows, and revealed himself to be Mandark, the class gasped in fear.

Nick then said, "Who is that guy?!"

Mandark then replied, "Glad you asked, my name is Mandark: true evil genius! I been in competition with Dexter: Boy genius for quite some time, I hated him. I have the better lab, but he was always been 1 step ahead of me, no matter what! I hated it, every day I think of the days that he's defeated me in science every time I head to school, and now, I've got him where i want him! Trapped, as you can see, there's a bomb at the old opera theater and here, in 19 minutes and 30 seconds, it will go off, destroying both places."

Lalavava replied, "You sick, demented murdering freak!"

Mandark then said, "Shut up! I'm in control now! And as soon as the bomb goes off, Indianapolis has a new story to write, sis, _The Death of 2 geniuses!_"

Jimmy's friends show fear and shock, Mandark's serious about this.

**Mandark and Eugene's plan is finally in action, and now, it's only a matter of time before their friends are in danger, but the big question is can Cindy be saved by Jimmy and will old wounds be healed, or will Jimmy once again put his feelings for his friends in front of Cindy and hurt more than Cindy's feelings? Find out in the finale of act 1!**


	6. Chapter 5: Heartbreaking Explosions

**Author's note: **Here it is, the finale of act 1 of world's finest! Enjoy.

At Dexter's house, Dexter ran inside, ignoring his parents watching Frasier, he ran upstairs, and into his room.

Dexter then thought in his head, "Whoever's going after Cindy, it isn't going to be pretty!" Dexter then pressed a button on his watch then, the bookshelf opens up and then, the lab is open, Dexter then runs into the lab, catching the attention of his sister, who's at the inventions area.

Dexter stops in his tracks as soon as he gets close to Dee Dee. She then asks, "Dexter, what are you doing?"

Dexter replies, "No time to say anything! I have to get into the room immediately, and STAY OUT OF MY LA-BOR-RAT-TORY!" After that, Dexter went into the area, and Dee Dee rubbed her neck in thought and shrugged, and said, "Okay."

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Dexter was looking for something, then he found a jet like object and smiled determingly. Dexter then said, "Hold on, Cindy, I'm coming to save you!"

Back at the warehouse, it was quiet in the exterior area of the warehouse, too quiet, then, Jimmy finally arrives, and lands on his feet. He looked around, searching. He then starts to walk towards the entrance.

He then thought in his head, "_Alright, my friends and his friends are in here, so I should be able save them with ease, directly._"

Jimmy then kicked the door open, and saw Mandark standing proudly, and smiled menacingly. Mandark then laughed, "Well, look who's here, Faster than a speeding bullet! And just about as arrogant..."

Jimmy then stopped walking and then said, "Where are they, Mandark?"

Mandark then said, "Forget about your friends, if I were you, I'd worry more about Cindy. Both the ware house and the opera are about to explode in 17 minutes and 5 seconds."

Jimmy wasn't intimidated by this at all, he continued to glare at the evil genius, he gritted his teeth and said, "I'm not going to ask again. Where are they?!"

Mandark then pointed to his left, then Jimmy starts to walk to his left, then, Mandark darkly chuckles, confusing Jimmy.

Jimmy turns around and asks, "What? What is it?"

Mandark then said, "I almost forgot this!" Then, out of the blue, Mandark throws something, a high tech collar, and then, it latched itself onto Jimmy's neck, much to his confusion.

Jimmy then said, "A dog collar?"

Mandark then said, "Not even close!" Then, Mandark grabbed a remote, and pressed the button, and the collar started to zap Jimmy endlessly, putting Jimmy in a world of weakening pain.

Mandark then laughed, "What's the matter, Neutron? No protons left?" He spoke, then Mandark started to beat up Jimmy senseless.

Mandark then looked at Jimmy's frightened friends, and said, "I hope you're taking notes."

Dexter's arch enemy is beating the heck out of Jimmy, he then grabs Jimmy by the neck and said, "How could you save an entire population when you can't even save yourself?" Mandark then threw Jimmy at a crate, breaking the crate in process as well. Throughout the battle, Jimmy was being beaten savagely.

Meanwhile at the old abandoned opera, it was quiet at the main lobby, too quiet, Dexter then arrives, looking for something, or someone...Cindy was here, he could feel it, like someone feeling the sense of something wrong.

Dexter then said, "Alright, Vortex is here, I could feel it!" Dexter then entered the theater, to see Cindy tied to a chair.

Then, out of nowhere, eustace ran in, with a crowbar in his right hand, ready to hit the genius, then out of the blue, Dexter turned around and punched Eustace in the face, stopping the rich boy in his tracks, causing him to facepalm in pain.

Eustace then said, "Youch! My face! My pretty pretty rich face!"

Dexter then grabbed Eustace by the vest, and threw him at the broken down chairs which would break the chairs, and then, Dexter jumped ontop of Eugene and started smacking the rich brat back and forth.

Eustace then shoved Dexter off of him, only to pull out a switchblade knife. Dexter got in his jitsu pose, and the two glared at each other, like 2 high school football rivals glaring at each other at coin toss.

The rich boy then threw the knife at Dexter like a dart, then Dexter dodged the dart, and threw a roundhouse kick at Eustace, knocking him down. The rich boy then curled in pain, shedding tears, injured.

Dexter stood over the rich brat, triumphant, but he had a glare on his face. He was in no mood to celebrate. First he's in a conflict with Jimmy Neutron, then, he almost gets killed, and now, Mandark is plotting to rule the Earth once again. This conflict has probably gone on long enough.

Dexter then angrily said, "What is Mandark planning with my friends?"

Eustace was confused and suprised at the moment, he looked at Dexter as if he was insane.

"Mandark kidnapped them! Along with Jimmy's classmates! What do you know?!" Dexter gritted his teeth, getting more and more impatient.

Eustace whimpered, "I...don't know! I swear-" Dexter angrily grabbed Eugene by the robe and got his face up in his face. You could even tell that Dexter was really getting angrier by the second.

"SWEAR TO ME!" Dexter yelled.

Eustace cried out, "All right! I'll tell you everything! Mandark is plotting to destroy the world and kill all your friends! Now please, stop!" Eustace then started to cry, and Dexter then lets go of the rich boy.

Dexter then walked over to the stage, and climbed onto the stage, and saw Cindy.

Cindy noticed Dexter, and gasped in relief. Cindy, however, is confused. She then replied, "What the- Dexter? I thought Jimmy was here!"

Dexter then shrugged and said, "Yeah, long story." Dexter then untied the ropes, unstrapping Cindy from the chair, setting her free. Dexter then helped Cindy up, and as he helped her up, the 2 realized how close they are, and the 2 smiled and blushed. Then, Dexter stopped blushing as he heard a ticking sound, he realized that he had to leave immedieatly.

Then, Eustace slowly started to get up, and then Dexter grabbed Cindy and Eustace and ran as fast as he could, then, the stage started to blow up!

Our hero managed to run from the explosion just in time, but the operahouse exploded into millions of pieces, confusing Cindy, and disappointing Eustace.

Dexter was also confused as well, usually, when it comes to Dee Dee's foolishness, he's always confused about what she's up to, but not when it comes to Mandark. The boy genius then said, "What? I thought I had 19 minutes to save Cindy!"

Cindy then screamed in fear and anger. She then said, "How can Neutron not notice this?! I was about to die, and he was at the party?! That's the most selfish thing he's ever done!" She even used hand and arm gestures, expressing her angry emotion.

Dexter rubbed his chin in thought and thought in his head, "Of course! Mandark wants me to be blamed for the deaths of his friends! Which means that when Cindy was trapped here, Mandark must've set the bomb earlier, because he must be trying to trick Jimmy!"

Dexter then said, "Well, Cindy, they're at the warehouse. Both Mandark and Jimmy."

Cindy looked furious, and glared at jimmy and snapped, "WHY?!"

Dexter then replied, "Well, Mandark has your classmates and my classmates and Dee Dee's classmates hostage, at the warehouse, and we have 10 minutes and 9 seconds to get there until the Warehouse explodes!"

Normally, Cindy would be scared, but, this time, she was too furious to care, Jimmy saving his friends before his secret friend?! She felt as if Jimmy was being selfish, that old wounds were still opened.

Cindy then yelled from the top of her lungs, "NEUTRON!"

Dexter replied, "Calm down! Meet me back at the laboratory, speaking of which, how did you get kidnapped?"

Cindy took a deep breath and said, "Well, your sister suggested trying to grab his attention away from Betty, so I was looking for something, then I found your duplicating remote, was about to use it, until your friend inturrupted me!"

Dexter rolled his eyes, and replied, "Whatever, we need to go to the warehouse, there's no telling what Mandark's doing!" Dexter was on to something, but what was it?

Meanwhile, back at the warehouse, Jimmy was beaten and battered, lying in pain, with his shirt torn, his shoes dirtied, his nose bleeding, his hair messy, his eyes bruised, and exausted. He groaned in pain as the shock collar was weakening him. Mandark stood over Jimmy in triumph. Jimmy struggled to get up, he then grunted, "Mandark, please stop!"

Mandark chuckled darkly and said, "No, Neutron, since Cindy's blown up by now, you'll be the next to go, and so will be Dexter!"

Jimmy then weakly tried to grab the shock collar, confusing Mandark, Jimmy managed to grab the shock collar, and grunted in struggle.

Mandark smirked darkly, and replied, "Nice try, Neutron! That collar's indestructible!" Jimmy, through sheer will, manages to rip off the collar, suprising Mandark. Mandark then said, "Woah! Did not see that one coming!" Jimmy then slowly started to rise, and made fists with his hands, he had the glare of a tiger, furious about being nearly killed.

Then, Dexter jumped from the windows and landed on his feet, shocking Mandark. Dexter angrily squinted at Mandark and said, "It's over, Mandark!"

Mandark then smiled sickly and said, "It hasn't even begun, Dexter!" Mandark then laughed. He continued, "I best be on my way, now, Dexter and Jimmy, because in a few minutes, this place will blow up!" Mandark laughs as he leaves the area. Everyone's toast now!

The caged students look in worryment. What are they going to do?!

Then, Dexter grabs a Nintendo DS, and starts to press buttons randomly. Jimmy angrily said, "Now's not the time to play games, Dex!"

However, the cells opened, and then, the students ran off, in a hurry, running over Jimmy. Then, Jimmy slowly started to get up. Dexter then said, "What? You never seen a encryption remote?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, and said, "Shut up."

The students tried to look for somewhere to go, as the building's about to blow up! Jimmy and Dexter ran out of there, and with time to spare, too!

Jimmy then sighed, and replied in relief, "Thank goodness. For a second there, I was worried I might be in huge trouble."

Cindy's voice was then heard, she then said, "There you are! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Everyone turned their attention and saw Cindy walking towards Jimmy, angrily.

She continued, "I was about to be killed, and you pick your friends over me?! That is the most selfish, inconsiderate, idiotic thing you probably ever done in your life, Nerd-tron!"

Jimmy was suprised, as she repeatedly poked the boy genius. She stopped as Jimmy tried to get her to calm down. Jimmy replied, "I'm sorry, but I didn't know you were kidnapped! I-"

Cindy interuptted and said, "You didn't know?! I think you're trying to lie to me! How could you do this to me? Why would you try to save your friends and leave me to die?!"

"I-I didn't know you-"

"You know, Neutron, don't bother! Go ahead be with Betty as an inventor, I'll enjoy California, without you!" Cindy inturrupted, rudly, then Cindy started to storm off, heartbroken about that Jimmy picked his friends over her, and with a secret crush on Jimmy, it's really hard.

Jimmy was suprised, and felt worried about Cindy. He unknowingly broke Cindy's heart.

Sheen was heard, and said, "That was intense."

Then the ware house exploded, startling everyone, then Carl said, "Wait, did we forget sheen?"

Sheen was heard again, "I'm okay! I fell into a hole in the floor."

Later that night at the hotel, Jimmy was in his room, sharing it with Carl and Sheen.

Carl and Sheen were excited, excited as they were when the Colts beat the Patriots to go to Super Bowl XLI.

Carl then said, "This is going to be a night to remember, huh, guys?"

Sheen replies, "I know! First hotel sleepover, and everyone's invited!"

The 2 best buds laughed in excitement.

Jimmy wasn't paying attention, he looked at the city, thinking in sadness, he thought, "Wow, I must have crossed the line this time. Usually, she tries to take care of herself, but she really needed to be saved today? What am I going to do, I'm in a lot of trouble right now, Mandark is trying to kill me, Eustace wants revenge, and there's something fishy going on." Then Jimmy started to have a curious look on his face, he continued to think, "Wait, everyone at school won a ticket, Mandark attempted to take our lives, wait a minute!"

After a second, Jimmy started to have a glare of realization, and thought, "Leapin' electrons! Mandark set this whole thing up! Why is it always scum like you that want revenge for being put in your place?! Well, guess what, tomorrow, I'm putting you back in your place, Eustace!"

**Jimmy has finally realized Mandark's plan: Kill Jimmy, Dexter, and their friends, and take over the world. Now with a heartbroken Cindy, and with a new enemy teaming up with an old enemy, will the 2 heroes team up before it's too late for their friends?! Find out in act 2!**

**Oh, and sorry about the Frasier reference, it will be there in the 1st chapter of the 2nd act!**


	7. Chapter 6: Affairs & Plans

**And now, the 2nd act, oh, and don't worry about Jimmy knowing Eustace's partnership in the previous act, Jimmy had a sense of it happening. Enjoy the 1st part!**

In the hotel room, it was 2 hours after 10PM, and it was quiet as everyone was sleeping after the party, after sugar crashes, and food were consumed.

Jimmy was in his bed, sleeping, like an angel from heaven, and then, he starts to dream:

_Jimmy is in a hallway, he was walking around, in fear, confused and scared, he was worried about where he was. He then sees an open room, then he walks towards it, and hears someone crying, much to his confusion._

_Jimmy then said quietly, "What the-? Who's there?" As he slowly started to walk closer, and his face goes to shock. He's looking for something, then the shadows clear, and sees Cindy crying, kneeling, fists on the ground. "Cindy!", Jimmy cried out._

_Jimmy ran over to Cindy, kneeling beside her, comforting her, Cindy then looks at Jimmy, sorrowly. Cindy sighs and said, "Why couldn't you save me, Jimmy?"_

_Jimmy replied, "What was I supposed to do?! My friends and his friends were about to die! I noticed that you were missing, and-"_

_Cindy then angrily interupted, "And what? You decided to save your friends over me? How could you?"_

_"Dexter saved you from Eustace, didn't he?!" Jimmy then said, angrily._

_"At least he's not selfish!" Cindy shouted, angrily, while pointing at Jimmy._

_Jimmy was insulted as ever, he then said, "Look, I'm sorry!"_

_Then, Cindy looked at something that made her gasp, Jimmy then gasped as well as soon as he turned around and saw something, it was a gigantic fist ready to smash the 2._

_Jimmy screamed in fear as he heard Eugene and Mandark's laughter, right before the fist crushed them._

_end of dream_

Jimmy gasped and his upper body jumped up in fear, with his arms supporting his upper body as it sat up. That was a terrible nightmare, Mandark's attempt on taking Cindy's life broke her heart, and Jimmy didn't know whether to feel sad or not bothered about Cindy's broken heart.

In the yolkian incident and the majority of the school year, Jimmy and Cindy shared a huge rivalry in both academics and physical abilities. They seem to share a love / hate relationship. They fight to hide their true feelings for emotion, as this was revealed when Cindy almost told Jimmy that she argues against him to hide her real feelings when the gang gained super powers. Throughout the season they seem to grow closer to another, especially when they found theirselves stranded on a deserted island.

Jimmy sighs deeply and lies back down, he quietly said, "What am I going to do?" With a vengeful enemy, things aren't easy for anyone to sleep on.

Speaking of which, Mandark was in his lab, angrily making adjustments to an exoskeleton type of invention.

Then, Eustace entered the lab, breathing heavily.

Eustace then angrily said, "Well, I hope you're happy!"

Mandark then paused what he was doing, and then turned around and glared at him. He talked back, "If I were, _Doctor_, you'd never know it!"

Eustace then angrily walked to Mandark and then said, "How dare you try to kill my intended group?!"

Mandark then said, "It was a perfect setup, and I don't need your group, I had them trapped, besides, I wanted Dexter to be blamed for this!"

"Too bad he saved Vortex, and the classmates!" Eustace then said, angrily.

Mandark rubbed his forhead in anger, and rolled his eyes, he then said, "You know, I'm tired of your wimpy behavior, you have not missed 1 single oppertunity to run down my plans to take over the world, such as last summer! Or how about the plant that I made just for Olga?"

Eustace then shouted in anger, "At least I wasn't starving it of sunlight! You're not the only one that wanted the world in his hands! I'm the richest person in the world other than that person from Porkbelly. My father is the most well known psychologist. My mother was the best News reporter in town! But it's your big fat egghead they notify in the Retroville Daily!"

Mandark felt insulted at the moment, he then yelled, "Well, at least I'm not spindly!"

Eustace then yelled, "EGGHEAD!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Mandark raised a fist,

"YOU MAKE ME!" Eustace stuck his tongue out, tauntingly.

Mandark runs after him and jumps on his back.

Growling, Eustace spins around and slams Mandark against the wall, twice. Losing his wind, Mandark drops off Eustace's back, and they grapple with their arms.

Then Mandark yells, "Eustace! Stop! We're men of science!" Then the 2 look stunned, and they stopped. Mandark menacingly grins, and said, "Take it out on the heroes, not each other..."

Meanwhile, at the hotel cafe at 5AM, Jimmy is shown walking into the cafe, hoping to get some breakfast.

Jimmy thought in his head, "_Relax, Neutron. Goddard's coming today, and the game is on Thursday. When Thursday arrives at midnight, just try to find forgivness._"

Jimmy then saw the Cafe was closed until 7AM, he then groans in anger, then he starts to walk back to his room, only to see Betty walking somewhere, the 2 bump into each other, the 2 blushed at each other.

Then, Jimmy started to look sad, and looked at the floor.

Betty then said, "I'm sorry about what happened between you and her yesterday." Betty started to feel bad for Jimmy.

Jimmy replied, "It wasn't your fault, but thanks for comforting me. You know, I still don't know why she was upset."

Betty then shrugged and replied back, "Why? Jimmy, I think that she may have a secret crush on you." Jimmy then gave a shocked look, Cindy having a crush on Jimmy? Last time he checked, Cindy had a crush on Nick Dean ever since last year, which was obviously displayed at the Super Bowl XLI party at the Candy Bar, their mission to save their parents from Yolkus, or even anytime. But there were times where Cindy would blush when she would flirt with Jimmy.

Betty then continued, "Look, I know that you and Cindy don't get along with each other, but I'm worried that you might end up hurting more than her feelings."

Jimmy then realized that Betty had a good point. After all, Cindy was nearly killed by Mandark and Eustace. Who could blame Jimmy for going after his friends? Everyone, because he let a petty rivalry get the better of him.

Jimmy then swallowed for a second, and replied, "Um, Betty, I have a secret to tell. I didn't even want to come here in the first place. The only reason why wanted to be here is because, well, ever since I met you, I had a crush on you. You were the only person I could understand at school. Cindy was annoying, Carl and Sheen were reasonably decent friends. But you, well, you were always nice to me, even though I make a fool of myself. So, what I'm trying to say is, well, I came here because I tried to spend time with you."

Betty was shocked. She knew that this really hurt Cindy's feelings, but she never knew about Jimmy's crush on her.

Jimmy continued, "Perhaps you would like to go to a restaurant with the class?"

Betty then replied, "What you did to Cindy was maybe unforgivable, and I'm not sure if I want to go. I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I-"

Jimmy started to look sad at the moment, and then he replied, "No, please, _please_ don't say anything bad. I know I was selfish to Cindy, but I'm still thinking Nick deserves her! We love each other."

Betty then sadly said, "I can't go. After what you did, I just can't. I'm sorry." Betty then sadly walked away, as Jimmy sadly looked at her. She's right. Jimmy has been being selfish. And not even Carl wouldn't blame Cindy for storming off.

_It's time to stand up and be a man_

Jimmy started to walk back into his room, thinking about all the good times he had with Cindy.

_Be the friend that you told her you were gonna be_

_Forever_

Whether it was at Retroville or in space or different gallaxies, they had fun one way or another.

_But I can't see what's wrong with you_

_You got a girlfriend, a sweet one too_

_But if you keep on being selfish you won't end up together_

_Oh, my God, is she not good enough for you Jim?_

_Those skills, wits, cute face_

_Body's all over the place_

_And Jimmy you know it's not fair_

_Why you puting your friends in front_

_When she's got the innocence and silky hair_

_Helen Keller open your eyes_

_You got your future wife_

_Is she not good enough for you Jim?_

_Ohh, oh my God, oh my God_

_Now I'm thinking maybe she's too sweet for someone as blind as you_

Jimmy may have broken Cindy's heart, but he never knew about her crush on him. And it was adding insult to injury when Betty turned him down for a hangout at lunch. What was he going to do?

Later that Sunday afternoon at the Malt shop, all of the classmates were there, having fun watching College Football.

Jimmy and his buddies have just arrived, except Cindy and Libby.

Sheen asked, "Should we bring up yesterday?"

Jimmy replied, "No, because nothing else happened other than our friends being saved."

Dexter was near the jukebox, working on science worksheets, then he saw Jimmy and walked up to him, he was in a really good mood.

Jimmy then asked out of curiousity, "What's with the good mood, Dexter? You saw my heart get broken?"

Dexter chuckled and replied, "Nope, I have something better. I got a date today! As you can see, an old friend of yours had a little heart broken the other day, and I figured I may as well have lunch with her to help her cheer up."

"It's Betty, isn't it?" Jimmy groaned after he replied.

Dexter replied, "Not even close."

Cindy is then shown walking to Dexter, and she smiles at Dexter. She then said, "Hi, Dex!"

Jimmy was suprised at this, he was about to say something, but then he looks at Dexter's sister eating a bowl of ice cream, she then notices Jimmy glaring at her.

Dee Dee then asks, "What? So what if i helped with her dating life?"

Jimmy then glares at Cindy, and then said, "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

Cindy then smiles tauntingly at Jimmy, while wrapping her arm around Dexter, she said, "I'm just having real fun, Neutron! Something that Dee Dee tought me, and something you wouldn't understand, because he might be the better genius."

Jimmy was angered beyond limits, he then snapped, "You know what? I want you away from Dexter!"

Cindy sarcastically asks, "Why? Is it because you think Mandark might try to kill me again?"

Jimmy replied, "Yes! As long as you're friends with this independant nerd, Mandark will try to kill everyone!" Jimmy used hand expressions as well.

Cindy then rolled her eyes and said, "You know what? I think you're just jealous, Neutron."

"What?! Me? Jealous of him? Oh, please, he may have a better laboratory, but no one can beat the original!" Said Jimmy, angrily. He then tightened his fists, and said sternly, "Dexter's not your boyfriend anymore!"

Cindy then shouted, "You can't tell me what to do! You're not part of my family!"

Jimmy then said, "I may not be your father or brother, but I don't care! As long as I'm the top genius in school, everyone lives by my instructions! And until Mandark is off our trail, you're forbidden to see Dexter!"

Carl knew this trouble, Carl then nervously muttered, "Shut up, Jimmy!"

Cindy then snapped, "No I'm not! Dexter's been there for me when I got in trouble, and Dexter has been more of a friend than you, Neutron. You're selfish, you have a huge ego, and you're nothing like Dexter."

Jimmy then said, "Well, if you love Dexter so much, why don't you spend Thanksgiving with Dexter?! I can handle Dexter's sister!"

Cindy then yelled, "Alright, maybe I will!"

Jimmy yelled back, "Fine!"

Cindy then walked over to a table, and then sat there, pouting.

Sheen then asked, "Wow, that was actually better than Libby's soap operas, that, and the relationship arc with Daphne and Niles."

Carl was curious, then he asked, "Do you even watch Frasier?"

"I fade in and out." Sheen replied, then he said to Jimmy, "What are you doing?"

Jimmy then replied, "Dexter's no baby sitter. He'll kick Cindy out of his house the minute she sets foot his laboratory." Jimmy then shrugged in confidence.

Dexter then said, "Well, good luck trying to deal with Dee Dee, my stupid sister, because it's going to be hard for you."

Jimmy just let his ego get the best of him, then as he went to his table, only to notice a camera watching him on the table, he became suspicious, and then he took a close look at the camera, only to see Eustace's initials, he then glared, and then muttered, "Well played, Eustace, hitting people where they hurt." Then he started to walk out of the malt shop, much to Dexter's confusion.

Dexter then angrily asked, "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Jimmy then said, "This new place called, "To take down Stritch". Stay here!" Jimmy then ran out of the Malt shop and then saw his jet pack parked near Dee Dee's bike, and he grabbed it, and in an instant, the jet pack was put on, and Jimmy started to take off.

A few hours later, Jimmy was flying into an alley, exausted, he then said, "2 hours, and no sign of Eustace or Mandark."

A voice was heard, "Hey, Neutron!" Then, Jimmy turned to his left, and saw Mandark floating with a jet pack of his own, arms crossed, smiling sinisterly.

Jimmy quickly glared at Mandark and snapped, "YOU! I finally found you!"

Mandark then replied, "Found me? I've been fallowing you since you left the malt shop! And you know, I've been wondering what your town would do if they witness you fall from a building? Let's go ask your friends!"

Mandark then starts flying, and Jimmy then flies after him, grabbing the attention of others, which leads everyone to a tall building in the city.

Jimmy then lands on the roof, and starts to look for Mandark.

Jimmy then said, "All right, Mandark, I'm here."

Mandark is holding a knife, and he smiles sinisterly at Jimmy and then throws the knife at Jimmy, in fear, Jimmy manages to dodge the knife.

Mandark then said, "Thanks to Eustace's survailence cameras, I know a whole lot about you, me and my friend will have our revenge, even if we have to hurt people that are close to you and Dexter! When this is done, you're history, my friend, with you creamated or buried, everyone will forget about you and Dexter, and my rule over earth will go untouched! And as for your friends, they'll be so lonely, perhaps I can spend some time with them!"

Jimmy then took something out of his jetpack backpack, a laser gun, then he said, "Not if I have anything to say about that!" He then fired at Mandark, hoping to injure him, only for Mandark to swat the blast away, suprising Jimmy.

"But, how?!" Jimmy said, then a ball of energy started to form in Mandark's hands, and the ball was thrown, and blasted at Jimmy, throwing him to the wall.

Mandark then said, "Be smart, Neutron, with my new super powered exoskeleton, no one can stop me at all! And the love of my life, Dee Dee, will be my princess."

Jimmy was angrily sickened by his plan, and then he said, "Well, I wouldn't imagine I would say this, but I'll shall say this: You are one seriously crazed up Corn Dog."

Mandark angrily said, "You better watch your mouth, because I'm powerful, when I punch, I could destroy buildings, destroy the world, but I'm not going to do that now, which brings me to this, I'm giving you and Dexter to surrender within 24 hours, or you will suffer."

Jimmy then said, "Why would you do this?!"

Mandark then said, "Because I'm tired of Dexter stealing my thunder, and when I heard on the news about your spat with Eustace, it gave me an idea, kill the world's finest geniuses, other than me of course, and take over earth! So those tickets your friends won, they were fake! It was just a death trap! And you're going to fall in it when I destroy this city! Think about it, Hero!"

Mandark then flew off, leaving behind a frightened Jimmy.

This is going to be harder than Jimmy thought! What was he going to do?!


	8. Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

**So the battle between good and evil begins. Now, Jimmy must find a way to defeat Mandark and save the world! But how is he going to tell his friends the truth about the phony tickets? And what did Mandark mean by "Exosuit"? Find out in this chapter!**

**Oh, and sorry about the delay, my high school came off a big overtime win!**

Later, at the restaurant, everyone was having a ball, eating ice cream sundaes, watching animation, you name it, however, Dexter was not, he was too busy thinking about something, much to Cindy's annoyance.

She asked out of concern, "What's wrong, Dexter?"

Dexter didn't pay attention at first, but then he looked at Cindy, and then said, "Oh, uh, sorry, Cindy. I was just wondering about your friend going after Mandark."

Cindy rolled her eyes in annoyance, and then scoffed in anger, and then replied, "Yeah, right. If he was really my friend, he wouldn't have let me nearly die! That was a selfish move."

Dexter then replied, "I know, and he's sorry for that." Dexter shrugged as well out of reason. But was Jimmy really sorry for nearly having one of his closest friends killed? After all, they are in conflict in class all the time, and not to mention it was adding insult to injury when Jimmy decided to go because Betty wanted to go.

Cindy then replied, "Is he really sorry?" Her voice had a slight angry tone.

Dexter then felt unsure at the moment, he then rolled his eyes and then stuttered, "Uh...I-I'm sure he's sorry. I'm sure he's on his way to apologize to you."

Then, the 2 heard Jimmy screaming, confusing them, and everyone, then, out of the blue, the front part of the building got demolished for an unknown reason. After the dust was cleared, everyone coughed from the dust, and everyone saw Jimmy in the rubble, damaged, breathing, and in pain, as they could tell there was blood dripping from his nose, his shirt was damaged.

This scared Carl real easily, he screamed in terror.

Jimmy then slowly started to get up, groaning in pain, he took a glance at everyone, and then said, "Listen, you all have to get out of here now! The hotel shouldn't be that far, and get Cindy as far as possible!"

Everyone paused in confusion and fear, everyone didn't know what was going on.

Jimmy then yelled, "Well?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!"

Then a voice was heard, it said, "There's nowhere to run, Neutron,"

Then everyone gasped as they saw someone with a big evil cape and float above them, like an evil god ready to punish someone who had forsaken the evil god, they saw Mandark in his evil dark tights, and cape.

Dexter then glared and growled, he then thought, "But how?! How could he achieve super powers when I didn't?!"

Jimmy then glared at Mandark and said, "Mandark, leave them out of this, I understand you want me to suffer. But how did you gain those powers?!"

Mandark then replied, "Well, I was watching Major Glory, and I noticed the epic powers of superheroes, Super Strength, Heat Vision, Flight, Super Speed, and X-Ray vision, and I realized that these powers should be able to permenantally put Dexter in his place, so I invented my exoskeleton, you can't see it because of my suit and cape, but it doesn't really matter because you will all perish!"

Dexter then shouted, "No one threatens me and my friends, even if they are also geniuses, if it's a science battle you want, Mandark, prepare to meet your nightmare!" Then, Dexter jumped up and pressed a button on his watch, then out of the blue something gigantic came out from his watch, it extended, and revealed gigantic robotic legs and arms, all controlled by Dexter. The arms had handles that Dexter grabbed, it was a type of exosuit.

Dexter then smirked, and said, "You should be proud of yourself, Mandark. Only Dodgeball has pushed me this far in battle. It's over."

Dexter then controlled his exorobot to move forward Mandark, then, Mandark said, "Bring it on." Mandark then got in a "Get Ready" pose.

Then the 2 geniuses charged towards each other, and then, Dexter managed to punch Mandark, sending him flying towards the mall, the einstein fan flew towards the mall, leaving behind a group of shocked students.

Sheen then said, "That was weird." Everyone agreed, but then, Sheen yelled out in excitement, "BUT TOTALLY AWESOME!"

Jimmy then grabbed his jetpack and started to slowly walk forward, but Cindy grabbed him by the arm, halting him. She then asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Jimmy angrily replied, "I'm going to save Dexter from Mandark."

Nick then walked up to Jimmy and said, "No offense, Neutron, but the last time both of you fought, he beat you like how Ultra Lord beats one of his enemies with his-heat seeking whatever."

Jimmy then said, "_No,_ he didn't. I need you to get Cindy to Dexter's and I need you to meet me at the hotel, Goddard shouldn't be that far away."

Cindy then said, "No! I'm not letting you risk your life just to make a bigger idiot out of your self, Neutron! Think about someone else for once in your life!"

Jimmy couldn't believe what he's hearing. He then got out of Cindy's grip and pointed at her like a teacher punishing a troublemaker as he spoke,

"Oh really? I'm selfish? You're calling me selfish? This is a thanks I get for saving your life, Cindy? This is the thanks I get for saving your parents from being sacrificed, saving earth from being obliterated by Yolkians, Evil Clones, Overlords, and not to mention an army that brings bad luck? You should talk! You're selfish because you don't want anyone to be more smart than you. The only reason you picked on me is because you were scared of being a has-been and you allowed yourself to believe this, when in reality, I could've been your only friend. And after calling me that, you may as well go home and cry to Humphrey, your only friend."

Cindy then angrily said, "Libby's my friend, so-"

Jimmy interrupted, "No she isn't. Come to think of it, you never had any friends in the first place. After what you called me, I don't think we should be friends anymore, so when we get back," Jimmy started to walk away from the malt shop, he then said, "Remember what I said, but right now, I have a friend to save, you're more than welcome to stay with Dexter as long as you want as well!"

Jimmy then started to take off flying, everyone was stunned by what Jimmy said. He meant every word he said. His feelings were hurt after what Cindy did.

Carl was the most shocked, "He-He just walked out on you? What should we do?"

Cindy paused for a brief second, stunned by what her friend said. Then she said to everyone else, "Go. Get to the hotel and stay there, I'll be in Dexter's lab if anyone needs me."

Everyone started to mutter in confusement, then Cindy growled and said, "Just go!"

Then everyone started to run off in shock about what happened.

Meanwhile at the mall, there was a huge crater, where Dexter has just arrived at. Dexter then smirked, "I knew this Exosuit would come in handy. Defeating Mandark was easier than I thought."

As Dexter got ready to leave, he heard a familiar laugh, it was Mandark's, much to his confusion. He then turned around and saw Mandark, not damaged at all. This frightened Dexter.

Mandark then said, "Sorry for frightening you. I'm suprised as well. Suprised how high the exoskeleton's power level is."

Dexter then shivered in fear, and said, "What?! What do you mean?"

"Thanks to this newfound power machine, the average human's punch only tickles. Like a tiny feather." Mandark gloated, confident about killing Dexter.

Dexter then growled and aimed his robotic fist at Mandark, it charged up as it began to glow dark blue, and then, in a flash, Mandark quickly flew up to the exoskeleton, and grabbed it by the arm, shocking Dexter, and then, he ripped the robotic arm off, then a ball of energy grew in his hands, and he pointed it at Dexter, and the ball of energy turned into a blast, blowing away Dexter in the process.

Mandark grabbed Dexter and started to mercilessly beat him senseless, destroying many parts of the mall in the process, along with his exoskeleton.

Then after the savage beatdown, Dexter was on his knees and hands, bloodying from the mouth, his glasses broken, his hair messy, his lab coat ripped to shreds, and his gloves worn out.

Mandark floated down to the ground, he smirked at this, Dexter kneeling before him, he never thought he would see the day this would happen He hated him because he is so much smarter than him and he was always trying to destroy him so that he can be the smartest genius around. And now, he was close to achieving his goal.

Mandark then said, "Well, I never thought I'd see the day where Megaville's greatest Genius would finally kneel before me. And soon, once you and Jimmy are out of the picture, the world will be like silly putty on my hands! You made me lose my lab, now, I'm going to make you lose your life, any last words?"

Dexter grunted and said, "Yes, Mandark, *cough, cough*, you are an insane monster, Mandark."

Mandark then laughed and said, "Whatever, Dexter."

Then, Mandark started to charge his energy blast. This is it, Dexter was about to be obliberated by his arch enemy, then something caught their attention, an energy ball, and it went after Mandark, which Mandark attemped to grab it, only to be blasted and thrown to the wall.

Where did it come from?

A familiar computer barking noise was heard, then Jimmy Neutron arrived in his jetpack, floating, along with his robotic K9, Goddard, who was also floating.

Jimmy then said, "Well, well, I guess the combined power of Goddard's energy blast and the blasts from my watch, the amount of energy should be able to push you back, Mandark!"

Mandark then said in fury, "What?! Are- Are you trying to tell me I'm all bark and no bite?!" Mandark pointed to himself, angrily.

Jimmy then said, "Well, if not being prepared was your plan of attack, then yes, yes I am."

Mandark replied, "Well, try to teach me a thing or two, it doesn't matter, because I'm going to blast this place off the map, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Then Mandark flew up and a cloud of energy was about to charge. Mandark then yelled, "It's hopeless for you, Jimmy Neutron! You can't stop me! Prepare to join this filthy orb in oblivion!"

Jimmy then looked at Goddard and said, "Goddard, run exoskeleton test #1."

Then, the door part of Goddard's back opened, revealing a Neutron made exoskeleton, and Jimmy grabbed it and placed it on his back, the exoskeleton attatched itself to Jimmy's body, forming a suit similar to his _"Fantastic League of Justice"_ uniform, only white and red.

Dexter was confused, and then said, "What are you doing?!"

Jimmy's eyes started to glow red, and then he said, "Something that should've been done!"

Then, Jimmy looked at mandark as he blasts a Gallick-Gun styled blast, then, Jimmy blasts a ray from his eyes, and the 2 blasts collided with each other, causing the main hallway of the mall to collapse, but the other stores were damaged as well.

The two blasts were as powerful as each other, it was like 2 high school linemen going against each other, one trying to push away his opponent, and the other trying to push away his opponent to get to the quarterback.

Then, Jimmy's blast was starting to overpower Mandark's blast, therefore, blasting mandark in the process, propelling him out of the mall.

Jimmy's eyes stopped blasting and went back to normal.

Dexter was shocked and impressed. He then said, "Thanks."

This wasn't the end, however, but it was the beginning of the ultimate showdown.


	9. Chapter 8: Old Wounds Sewn back up

**So the battle begins, but how did Jimmy make his own super powered exoskeleton? And has Cindy finally found it in her heart to forgive Jimmy for what he's done? Find out in this chapter!**

As Mandark is blasted out of what's left of the ball, he is sent flying, like a baseball after a home run, then Mandark fell off the blast, slightly burnt, furious, he was blasted into the clouds.

Mandark screamed from the top of his lungs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY IS HIS POWER SUPERIOR TO MINE?! NO MIDDLE CLASS COLT FAN CAN SURPASS ME IN INTELLEGENCE! IT'S UNTHINKABLE! HE SHOULD BE KNEELING BEFORE ME! BEGGING FOR MERCY!"

Mandark has never been this furious, not at Dee Dee, Lalavava, his parents, or Dexter, but Jimmy Neutron was a different story, he started to calm down as he wickedly smirked.

"As much as I hate that it's come to this, it seems I'm left with no other option! I'll challenge the both of them and use Eustace as a pawn to destroy them! We'll see how cocky he is once he sees Eustace's power is beyond mine! Fortunately, I have his exosuit ready to go tomorrow. But that was when we could wipe out the entire town! I'd never imagine I would have to use it to kill one stubborn insect!"

Mandark smirked, he was aware of Eustace's so said high power, hoping it will kill Jimmy and Dexter!

Speaking of which, at the hotel, Jimmy was healing up his wounds quite nicely, thanks to assistance from Goddard, Carl was getting the band-aids.

Carl then said, "Wow, I never knew that you meant all that about Cindy. That was hurtful, Jim."

Jimmy then replied, "I know, I'm not sure if I wanted to say that stuff."

Carl then looked at Jimmy in confusion and said, "Whatdya mean?"

"Sure, Cindy can be a pain in the neck, but deep down, she's still the same sweet girl that was there for me at the island a few months ago. I shouldn't have said all that stuff to her."

Then, as the Boy genius finished his sentence, he looked over to the left drawer, and noticed something, a photo. He grabbed it, and noticed it: it was from their trip to Yolkus. The photo showed everyone after they just saved their parents, Jimmy was with his friends, for a group photo.

"What is it, Jim?" Asked Carl, concerned.

"It's a photo from when we saved our parents from being sacrificed to Poultra. Cindy and everyone thanked me, even though I _accidentally _sent a satellite to an insane madman alien king." Jimmy said, now feeling bad for the things he said to Cindy.

Cindy was there for Jimmy when everyone refused to trust him after finding out about the Alien Transmitter Satellite, telling him that they needed Indiana's boy genius back then.

_**Flashback, Yolkus, November 15th, 2006 (Events of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius):**_

_Everyone was in the dungeon, furious at Jimmy for what happened with the whole satellite thing._

_"Jimmy, you there?" Cindy said as she sat beside the "Presidential Suite" dungeon cell, hearing Jimmy's quiet weeps. She then said, "Look, don't listen to them, they're just scared. Are you okay?"_

_Jimmy was quietly crying, he then said, "Yeah! I'm fine." He was clearly lying about this, when he was actually feeling insulted about the things they're saying about him._

_"Don't be so hard on yourself, we'll get out of this." Cindy said, but Jimmy was too heartbroken to listen. "Okay, so, you made a mistake, beating yourself up isn't going to fix anything, you think the Colts didn't recover after their seasons in 1997 & 1998?" Then the girl looked away in sadness. _

_She then said, "And to be honest, I was the smartest kid until you came along. And I'll admit you know a lot more things than I do, but I know one thing you don't seem to get: And that's we're never getting out of here without you. So why don't you buck up, mister, and put that big brain back to work? Nick can handle the fighting, but, first, we need to get out of this cell."_

_Jimmy knew what she was talking about. Without him, how would anyone try to save their parents?_

_"Um, Cindy, why are you being so nice to me?" Jimmy asked, looking at himself in the reflection on the wet floor, then looking at Cindy, apologetically.  
_

_"Because there's a bunch of kids here that need you, and I do too." Cindy replied._

_**End of flashback**_

Jimmy then saw the photo, and sheded a tear, remembering the good times with his friends. He then slowly got up, and started to walk towards the door.

Carl then asked, "Hey, were do you think you're going?"

Jimmy replied, "To make amends with someone." He then left the room, hoping to make amends with Cindy.

Meanwhile, Cindy was in Dexter's house, at the guest room, with Dee Dee fallowing her.

She then spoke, "Wow, Cindy, that was intense, I never seen someone so angry at someone like you."

Cindy then said, "I never seen this side of Neutron before, Dee Dee. He bottled up his emotions, and he just unleashed them. And to be honest, I don't blame him. I'm starting to think he's right. Maybe I was a little too selfish.."

The Ballerina sister knew Cindy's feelings, she then replied, "Everyone makes mistakes, heck, even my brother makes a lot of mistakes, but not in science, but in his social life, he was sort of a nerd. And I was there to give him advice whenever he needed it."

Cindy said, "Really? How did it work out?"

Dee Dee then replied, "Yeah, it worked sometimes. But for the most of the time, he's ungrateful."

Dexter then entered the room, and saw Cindy, Cindy noticed the genius.

Dee Dee then got up and started to walk out of the room. Dexter sat beside Cindy, and then the 2 stood silent for a moment.

Dexter finally spoke, "Well, you see what I'm talking about, Cindy? He saved your life from Mandark's wrath."

Cindy replied, "Yeah, and I'm starting to think I was being selfish." Cindy looked at the ground, heartbroken.

"Not by the way you truly are. Deep down, you're a sweet, pure hearted girl. You may be a tomboyish female genius, but I know that you love Jimmy." Said Dexter.

Cindy then looked a little nervous, and then blushed, she shouted, "NO!" Cindy then started to look a little embarrased, and then she replied, "Well, maybe, when he saved our families, so...I'm guessing he liked me since the day we met. And I let my ego get the best of me."

Dexter then replied, "Look, if you really feel that way, then you should tell him."

Dexter started to get up and walk out of the room, Cindy lied down in thought. Dex did have a good point.

Later that evening, Dexter was in his laboratory, working on an invention, then he heard a voice, "I see that Cindy realized that I cared about her."

Dexter turned around, to see Jimmy, behind him. Dexter then replied, "It's weird, she loves you, but she hates your competitive self."

Jimmy then laughed and replied, "Too bad you can't split me into 2 personalities." The 2 geniuses crossed their arms, and laughed at that joke, then Dexter felt a little exausted, he then walked forward to one of his chemistry sets, looking at them.

Dexter said, "I've never been saved by another genius. Thank you, kindly."

Jimmy then shrugged and said, "Well, I owed you one. And also, I was wondering if you wanted to help me put Mandark in his place."

Dexter raised an eyebrow in question, and then asked, "A partnership? You're kidding."

Jimmy then said, "Actually, I hear Mandark has an Exosuit made, and I was wondering if you could help."

Then, in a flash, the power went out in all of the city, confusing the citizens.

Then, on every electronic device there was a blury white background and a buffering styled text, "Bow before Mandark"

"My name is Mandark, evil genius. I have been hidden for some time, all because of certain showboater. But now, to those of you who know a genius near you, I am putting a one thousand dollar award for the turn in of these 2 geniuses. To James Neutron and Dexter, I say this: come face my secret weapon at the moon by sunrise, or watch this planet suffer the consequences." The voice said, then after that, the power went back on, and everyone went back to their lives.

Back at the lab, Dexter was stunned, along with Jimmy.

"Partners?" Asked Jimmy.

"For now." Replied Dexter, then the 2 shook hands, commencing their partnership.

Then, someone noticed this, or a group noticed this.

Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Mordecai, Dee Dee, and Nick. They smirked at this.

Mordecai then smiled, "Finally, the time of desperation has finally met."

Jimmy then said, "For now. However, I need to tell you this! The tickets, they might not be real. I think Mandark set us up." Everyone gasped in shock. Jimmy continued, "I know, I think Mandark was trying to set us up for a fall, and I am not going to let that happen! So that's why I'm going after Mandark, the rest of you need to find out what's happening at what's left of Mandark's lab, now."

Cindy then walked up to Jimmy and said, "And Jimmy,"

Jimmy then said, "What?"

"Be careful." Cindy then said, worriedly.

This was the first time Cindy actually said this to Jimmy. And also, the two blushed at each other, knowing that they have a crush on each other.

Then, Dexter said, "We need to get going, and don't forget that you need Goddard to go with them."

Jimmy then said, "And, I'll go get my exoskeleton."

The 2 heroes smirked at each other as they finally resolved their differences.

Later at 4AM in the morning, it was peaceful and quiet in the neighborhood, then, someone arrived 1st, it was Jimmy, then, Mandark arrived out of his house, along with Eustace, who's obviously out of breath.

Mandark then said, "Well, what do you know. You finally came like I asked you to." Mandark then crossed his arms in anger.

Jimmy replies, "I've tried to reason with you. I've tried to be patient, but I'm giving you a warning: Stand down and be judged for your crime. And maybe, I can bring you out of this in one peace. Understood?"

Mandark laughed and replied, "Alright then. You had your chance! Prepare to be the 1st of my victims of my legendary powerful beast," Then, much to Jimmy's surprise, Eustace started to float, angrily, and he got into a "Get ready stance", and chuckled darkly.

Eustace then replied, "Eun Garde, Neutron!" Jimmy then started to float as well.

Jimmy then said, "Well, then let's have this dance!" The 2 growled at each other ready to strike at each other.

It was quiet, as Eustace and Jimmy glared at each other, ready to face off with each other in battle.

"To get out of this, you'll have to go through me, because what you did was unforgivable. I won't stop until you're just a greasy smear on my fist." Jimmy then said, angrily. His anger was seething more than ever.

Eustace then laughed, he then replied, "You honestly think you're a match for me? It doesn't matter what happened a few months ago, no one battles Eustace Stritch and walks away!"

Jimmy then said, "Let's go."

Then, the 2 charged at each other, and threw a punch of their own, only for it to be caught by each other, releasing a sonic boom, destroying the windows of buildings in the city, then, Jimmy threw another punch, this time it missed its target, and then Eustace threw a kick of his own, and he also missed.

The 2 continued to exchange thrown punches and kicks that were missed by a mile as the 2 flew across town, destroying anything in their path, then, Jimmy manages to grab Eustace by the tie and throws him to a building's rooftop, and Jimmy flies up there, only to be kicked in the face by Eustace.

"Give up, Neutron! Kneel before me!" Eustace gloated, then Jimmy looked at a air conditioner machine starter, and ran towards it, and then with all his might, he grabbed it and lifted it off the ground, suprising Eustace, then, the Genius threw the machine at his nemesis, only for Eustace to simply punching it to destroy it as well, much to the suprise of Jimmy.

"Oh, James, you are as stubborn as you were if you think you can beat me." Eustace then said.

"You're a monster, Eustace, and I'm going to stop you! One way or another!" Jimmy growled.

Jimmy flies after him and they battle it out across Megaville, destroying more buildings while they fight. The sight of the 2 combatants was incredible to the civilians. It was like a god facing off with an all powerful god, destroying everything in their path, by accident. Eugene missing a few punches, yet landing powerful blows to Jimmy's face, while Jimmy lands every punch at Eustace, easily hitting him. Then, Eustace manages to grab Jimmy by the collar and throws him to a collapsing building. However, as Jimmy stops flying towards the collapsing building, he flies right back at Eustace and the 2 start fighting again.

**The battle is heating up, and now with Jimmy stalled, Mandark and Dexter can fight to the finish at Mandark's lab! Will Jimmy and Dexter manage to defeat their enemies before it's too late?! Find out in the final 2 chapters!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Final Act

**While Jimmy and Eustace are wrecking the town, Zod vs. Kal-El style, Dexter and the rest are out to find out what Mandark Plans on doing! What's in store?**

Meanwhile, in a Sewer, Dexter is walking towards something, along with his friends, and classmates, and Jimmy's classmates, who are purely disgusted by the sewage drainage.

Nick then said while plugging his Nose, "Ah, man, this stinks something fierce."

Cindy replied, "No kidding!" She felt nauseated by the stench of the sewer.

Dexter said, "Will you guys stay silent, Mandark's lair must be around the corner, not that he has any inventions, because it might be still in ruins thanks to by sister, Dee Dee."

Dee Dee then replied confusingly, "What? I thought he wanted to dance with me."

Sheen was amazed by the thrill of the adventure, he then said, "Wow, this is like Ultra Lord episode 95, where Ultra Lord found Robo-Fiend's lair!"

Dee Dee said, "Well, there's this new thing called, "sneaking in", so shut up." She gritted her teeth as well, then Dexter shushed everyone, angrily.

Dexter then replied, "Shut it! Look, I found Mandark's lair! It's east!"

Then, Dexter walked forward, and the others fallowed him. He then said, "It's there!"

Everyone except Dexter gasped at first, then, Dexter turned around and gasped as well, it was a different type of laboratory, but it looked slightly different, darker, gothic, menacing, and brutal looking. Last time Dexter was in Mandark's lab, it had a more industrial look compared to his. The inventions looked more futuristic, god like, amazing, now, some of Mandark's newly inventions looked darker and violent.

Dexter said, "Holy mother of Einstein!" You could obviously tell how shocked and terrified about the new lab.

Cindy quivered in fear, she then said, "Unbelievable. This lab looks scary!"

The group walked into the lab, shocked by the design of the lab.

Mandark's voice was heard, Laughing.

Dexter then gritted his teeth in anger, who said, "MANDARK!"

Mandark then said, "That's right, Dexter! Welcome to the first act of my world takeover, and the final scene in your lives!" Mandark then was shown walking towards the group.

Cindy then said, "Alright, Mandark, stop the games, what are you up to?"

Mandark replied, "Well, Cindy, my friend, I plan on Destroying the town, and the world, by launching my gigantic satellite, the Destruct-inator!" Then, the Satellite appeared, starting to float behind Mandark, surprising the group. "This invention's power level is enough to wipe out an entire city in a heartbeat, and you Dexter, you will share the same fate as your precious town! Along with your idiot friends!"

Carl then said, "HEY! I'm not an idiot!"

Mandark then said, "Yes, yes you are! I counterfeited the tickets so I could lure you to your deaths! I wanted revenge on you, Dexter, but since I found out that there was another Genius by the name of "Jimmy Neutron", and I found out about his adventures, so I decided to lure all of you to your deaths, so no one could stand in my way!" Then, Mandark laughed insanely, then pressed a button on his remote that launched the satellite as it started to float.

Dexter then said, "Not so fast, Mandark, if you had any heart, you would let us settle this like men!"

Mandark replied, "Suit yourself, just means that you're gonna die slower!" Mandark then lunged after Dexter, and the 2 started to fight.

Meanwhile, Back at the city, after destroying hundreds of buildings, accidentally injuring everyone and possibly killing at least a hundred people, Eustace and Jimmy were exausted after fighting each other.

Jimmy then replied, "Is that all you got?"He then wiped the blood dripping from his mouth.

Eustace then chuckled darkly, as if he was about to win the fight. Eustace then said, "Look, I can keep this up all day, but you, you might as well fly out of this planet as far as you could."

Jimmy then said, "Leave the world in your hands and that lunatic's hands? Not possible!"

Eustace then rolled his eyes in annoyance, angry that Jimmy isn't giving up. He then said, "But don't you get it? I'm like the long lost brother you had, Jimmy. Your shadow, a different version of you as you might have been, or let alone should've been."

Jimmy then gritted his teeth in fury, and said, "If I was raised by Calamitous?!"

"If you were really strong!" Eustace then said.

Jimmy then said, "You're self-centered, misguided, you like a shadow in a muddy lake! I would never kill my enemies, right now, I wish to heaven that I did kill Mandark, but I won't!"

Eustace then said, "Face it, You're out matched!"

Then, Jimmy saw something that went over his shadow, another satellite sized shadow, he turned around and saw something, the Destruct-Inator, and it charged a quick laser, and blasted it at an unconstructed site, and demolished the building. Jimmy gasped, and said, "That's his plan? To destroy the world? I should've known!"

Jimmy started to fly after the satellite, which started to charge a gigantic laser beam. However, he felt something grabbing him. Eustace grabbed Jimmy by the foot, and then the 2 started to battle again.

Back at the lab, Dexter and Mandark were trading punches, then Cindy ran to the computer, and typed various things, but nothing happened.

Cindy then said, "Nothing's overriding the computer's mainframe for the satellite!"

Mandark was heard saying, "Oh, please. Don't even try! Because the only way to stop the satellite is to override it, person to sattellite or be destroyed!"

Dexter was then thrown to the computer, and Mandark laughed.

Dexter then said, "I don't understand, why do you hate me?"

Mandark then said, "WHY? Dexter, I don't hate you, I actually forgive you for sending your beloved sister to destroy my lab, but why? Why on god's earth couldn't you team up with me! Think of the oppertunities we could've had. Working together, giving the world a scientific boost! But you turned it away because of your selfish ego. You know," Then, Mandark pulled out a laser gun in front of Dexter, shocking everyone but Dexter. "You know what? I thought I was the last life you ruined. If you had your lab destroyed by me, you would be infuriated, you would be consumed by rage, do you have any idea what it's like to lose something that's close to you?"

Dexter replied, "You don't understand, something's are more important than science and merging."

Mandark then angrily snapped, "What?! That you don't want to team up with your worst enemy? Are you scared that crossing a line is too hard?"

Dexter tightened his fist and shouted, "NO!" He then calmed down a bit, and sighed. Dexter then said, "It'd would be too easy. All I ever wanted is power by science. A day doesn't go by without thinking about having oppertunities of having power thanks to science, being the most powerful person in the planet. But if I do that, if I allow myself to cross that line, I'll never be the same again."

Dexter had a point. If he had success going to his head, he would harm his friends and family if he became a power hungry monster. Mandark started to not point his laser gun as he lowered his arm.

Mandark then quietly said, "Why? I'm not talking about murdering our friends, our parents, our hated enemies, I'm talking about sharing the power that we have that is known as science, for the greater good for the world, no crime! No trouble! No mayhem! A world of peace and safety! I could've been like a brother to you. We could've kept the peace."

Dexter then said, "I already have a family, and a sibling."

Mandark then said, "Very well, you had your chance." Then, Mandark grabbed a disecting knife, and threw it at Dexter, which he dodged, and after that, Dexter kicked Mandark, which sent him flying at a table.

Dexter then said to his new friends, "So, are you interested to defeat Mandark?"

Cindy replied, "Well, glad I could help as long as Jimmy defeats Eustace!"

Then, everyone started to kick around Mandark,

-Carl then shot his slingshot rock at Mandark

-Then, Nick whacked Mandark around with his skateboard

-Libby then kicked Mandark in the crotch

-Cindy then did a kung-fu kick to the gut

and finally, Dexter ran to Mandark and kicked him in the face, and as Dexter landed, Mandark felt weakened, and felt something fell off his face, it was his glasses, shattered, and destroyed.

Mandark then ran off, and pressed a button on one of his computers. He then said, "Another day, Dexter, and I'll be back to have my revenge!"

Then, an elevator had opened, and Dexter's arch enemy walked into it, defeated, and weaked as the elevator door closed and gone down.

Dexter breathed heavily, he finally defeated his arch enemy.

Then, someone's scream was heard, it was Jimmy's scream, as Neutron was thrown through the walls of the lab, defeated as well.

Cindy gasped in shock, as she said, "Jimmy!" She ran towards the fallen hero, as he struggles to get up.

Then Eustace floats towards, Jimmy, and his eyes start to glow pure red, ready to blast our couple into pieces.

Eustace then said, "Now, any last words?" Cindy and Jimmy hugged each other, shedding tears, worrying about their last moment alive.

Dee Dee then saw something that grabbed her attention, another remote, then she grabbed it and smiled. She then asked,

"Ooo, what does this button do?".

Then, she pressed the button, and out of the blue, Eustace started to be electrocuted, and then, he started to stop floating, and then the electrocution stopped.

Jimmy then started to regain balance, and then saw the countdown on the computer and notices that he has only a minute and 30 seconds left to disarm the bomb! He's clearly scared.

"Think, THINK, THINK!" He thought. His mind was remembering the encryption machine, then he remembered his flight abilities, and then he had a look of realization, he then looked at Dexter, and then demanded, "Give me the encryption remote!"

Dexter then gave Jimmy the encryption/DS machine, and then gave one last glance at Cindy. He then said, "I'll always love you."

Cindy would usually be repulsed by this, but she was emotionally touched, then Jimmy flew out of Mandark's lab, worrying everyone.

Speaking of outside, everyone in the city was running amok as they feared the sattelite as it charged its death ray.

Jimmy then flew up to the satellite, thinking, "_Alright, Dexter, if this machine helped with cells, I hope it can work with weapons of mass destruction!"__  
_

Jimmy then activated his encryption remote, and then, the satellite started to glow green, it said, _"Welcome to Satellite, what can I do for you?"_

Jimmy pressed various buttons, desperate to try anything, and then after a while, the satellite glew red, and then said, "Self Destruct in 3...2...1..."

Then, Indiana's Boy Genius fled from the satellite, he fled like a guy from a supermarket after he tried something that felt great at the time, but he was ultimately ashamed of. Then, the satelite exploded, and the death ray destabilized and vanished into nothingness.

The citizens were confused at first, wondering how did it self destruct, then they saw Jimmy floating back down to earth, everyone stood still for a moment.

Then, Jimmy's friends were heard running towards Jimmy, in fact, they were. However, they stopped in their tracks.

It was silent at first, then one citizen started to slowly clap, and then, a few seconds later, everyone else started to join in, Jimmy saved the day, all thanks to his team up with Dexter.

Then, Cindy slowly started to walk up to Jimmy. The 2 smiled at each other, relieved that this whole mess is over.

Cindy then said, "If you ever break my heart again, you're dead."

Jimmy then said, "If I ever do that again, it's a deal."

Then, the 2 embrace each other, as Jimmy starts to take flight, back into Dexter's house, the 2 kiss each other, finally accepting their feelings for each other.

**Well, the finale has happened, but stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	11. Epilogue: Happy End and Credits

**Well, here it is, the finale of the story! Jimmy and Dexter finally defeated Mandark, and saved the world! But as the town is being rebuilt, what is the gang supposed to do with their tickets? Find out in the epilogue**

Later that evening, Jimmy and his friends was with Dexter and his friends, partying in his room, yet, Jimmy and Dexter were unsatisfied.

Carl then asked, "What's wrong, Dex?"

Dexter then said, "Well, after finding out the tickets were fake, I realized that I wanted to go to the game, somehow."

Sheen then said, "Hey, it's not like we can host a private screening at the auditorium at the high school!"

Then everyone had a look of realization, which means they have an idea.

Later, at the High school, everyone was there to watch the big game. However, Cindy and Dexter were still outside the auditorium. After all they've been through they should be relieved that Mandark is defeated.

Dexter then said, "I'm glad you patched things up with Jimmy."

Cindy replied, "Yeah, and I'm not sure if things will be safe again with Jimmy."

"It will, just trust him." Dexter then said. Speaking of which, Jimmy was walking towards Dexter and Cindy, and then Dexter jokingly said, "Come to make sure I'm not kissing her?"

Jimmy then said, "Actually, I thought we worked real well together. Not that I wanted to make this a regular event."

Dexter then said, "The state of Indiana's yours to protect. If you can handle that. But you better be good to the state, because I know where you reside. Just be glad this whole mess is over."

Then Cindy then smiled sheepishly, and then said, "Well, I may have used the duplication ray a little bit." Then, Dexter was about to say something, but he shrugged it off, and then said, "I actually trust you more than Dee Dee. Better yet," Then he spoke to a watch, and said, "Computer, check for damage of Laboratory."

The watch then said, "Damage is at a 1st time Low 0% damage."

Jimmy then said, "Well, we better get into the auditorium."

Dexter then said, "Are you coming?"

"I will, just give me a second." Said Jimmy, relieved.

Cindy and Dexter walked into the school, and Jimmy looked at the stars, happy for the first time this week, he helped a new friend defeat an enemy, and he learned that he shouldn't let a petty rivalry over science get the best of him. He had the best Thanksgiving ever.

He walked into the school, relieved that this mess is finally over.

**The End...**

**Starring:**

**Debbi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron**

**Christine Cavanaugh as Dexter**

**Allison Moore as Dee Dee**

**Carolwyn Lawrence as Cindy Vortex**

**Rob Paulsen as Carl Wheezer and Eustace Stritch**

**Edward Deezen as Mandark and LalaVava**

**Jeff Garcia as Sheen Eztavez**

**Featuring the voices from:**

**Jeff Bennett, Kath Soucie, Megan Cavanaugh, Mark Decarlo, Kimberly Brooks, Tara Strong, Grey Deleslile.**

**Music by Hans Zimmer**


End file.
